¿DONDE ESTA EL AMOR?
by EPMOLINA
Summary: DONDE SE FUE EL AMOR QUE UN DIA ME JURASTE, EL CARIÑO QUE CADA NOCHE ME REGALABAS ¿DONDE ESTA EL AMOR?: NOS QUIERES CONTACTAR EN FACEBOOK: @Epmolina EN TWITTER: @Epmolina09
1. FLASH BACK INICIO

***FLASH BACK***

**-LEA MICHELE ACEPTA USTED POR ESPOSA A DIANNA AGRON PARA AMARLA Y RESPETARLA POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS Y HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LAS SEPARE-** MENCIONO EL JUEZ

CON LA VOZ ENTRE CORTADA Y LOS OJOS LLOROSOS RESPONDIO** -SI ACEPTO-**

EL JUEZ GIRO PARA VER A DIANNA, DIANNA SONREIA Y UNA FELCIDAD INCREIBLE SALIA DE SU ROSTRO

**-SEÑORITA DIANNA AGRON ACEPTA USTED POR ESPOSA A LA SEÑORITA LEA MICHELE PARA AMARLA Y RESPETARLA POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS Y HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LAS SEPARE-**

DIANNA TENIA LOE OJOS LLENOS DE LAGRIMAS MIRO A LEA Y RESPONDIO -**SI, ACEPTO-**

EL JUEZ SONRIO

**-SEÑORITA MICHEL FIRME AQUI POR FAVOR-**

LEA SE AGACHO Y FIRMO

**-AHORA USTED SEÑORITA AGRON FIRME AQUI-** DIANNA HIZO LO MISMO Y FIRMO

-**AHORA SI, POR EL PODER INVESTIDO EN MI Y EN NOMBRE DEL ESTADO DE NEW YORK YO LAS DECLARO ESPOSA Y ESPOSA-**

LEA MIRO A DIANNA Y UNA SONRISA ESCAPO DE SU ROSTRO

EL JUEZ GRITO -**QUE ESPERAS SEÑORITA MICHEL BESE A SU ESPOSA-**

LEA SE ACERCO Y BESO EN LOS LABIOS A DIANNA

***FLASH BACK FIN***

**_-EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LOS ANGELES-_**

**-LEA...LEA...LEA...L E A...-**

**-MANDE-** GRITO REGRESANDO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS

-**SEGURA QUE ESTAS BIEN-**

**-SI YA TE DIJE QUE SI-** RESPONDIO MIRANDO POR LA VENTANA

LA OTRA PERSONA SE SENTO EN EL OTRO LADO DE LA SALA -**LEA PUEDES VENIR A REVISAR LOS PAPELES QUE MANDARON LOD ABOGADOS DE DIANNA ES EL ACUERDO DE DIVORCIO-**

LEA VOLTEO A VER A SU ABOGADO -**NO LOS QUIERO NI VER, MEJOR DIME QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE-**

JIM EL ABOGADO TOMO LOS PAPELES Y COMEZO A LEER

**-ESCUCHA, DICE QUE QUIERE LA CASA DE NYC-**

LEA LEVANTO LA CEJA, -**ADEMAS QUIERE LA CASA DE MIAMI, EL YATE Y EL DEPARTAMENTO EN MEXICO..ADEMAS-**

LEA LO MIRO Y ENTRE CERRO LOS OJOS -**ADEMAS QUE-**

-**QUIERE ACEPTES EN VENDER LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS Y DIVIDA EL DINERO-**

LEA PEGO UN GOLPE DE LA SILLA DONDE ESTABA -**JAMAS ESO JAMAS LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS NO SE VENDE QUE LE HAGA COMO QUIERA-**

-**LEA ES MEJOR QUE LLEGEMOS A UN ACUERDO EN ESTE MOMENTO SERA MAS FACIL-** DIJO JIM SIN PERDER LA CALMA

**-DILE LE HAGA COMO QUIERA LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS SE QUEDA FIN DE LA DISCUCION Y DILE ESO QUE LA CASA NO SE VENDE-**


	2. QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA

**-LLAMALE -**GRITABA LEA -**DILE QUE ESA CASA NO SE VENDE QUE NO ACEPTO EL TRATO-**

JIM MOVIA LA CABEZA -**NECESITO QUE TE CALMES Y ME DIGAS POR QUE NO QUIERES VENDER LA CASA, PARA PODER DECIRLE LOS MOTIVOS-**

LEA SE PUSO LAS MANOS EN LA CINTURA Y AGACHO LA CABEZA -**AHI FUE DONDE ESTUVE CON ELLA LA ULTIMA VEZ, AHI LE PROPUSE MATRIMONIO, AHI DECIDIMOS QUE TENDRIAMOS BEBES..ADEMAS AHI FUE DONDE LE DIJE QUE NO LE DARIA EL DIVORCIO-**

LEA HIZO UNA PAUSA PARA PODER CONTENER SUS EMOCIONES Y AGREGO -**AHI FUE DONDE LE DIJE QUE LA AMABA QUE NO ME IMPORTABA LO QUE DIJIERAN LOS DEMAS QUE LA AMABA APESAR DE TODO LO QUE TENIAMOS EN CONTRA-**

Lea trato de contener las lagrimas pero le fue imposible y con la voz entre cortada hablo** -LA SIGO AMANDO NO LA QUIERO PERDER-**

Jim agacho la cabeza y saco su teléfono** -BUENO FRANK..HABLO DE PARTE DE LEA MICHELE...-**

**_*FLASH BACK*_**

**-HOLA-**

**-TE VEZ HERMOSA RECIEN LEVANTADA-**

**-CLARO QUE NO-** MENCIONO DIANNA

**-CLARO QUE SI-** MENCIONO LEA CON UNA ENORME SONRISA

DIANNA SE SENTO EN LA CAMA

**-Y SI NO VAMOS A TRABAJAR Y NOS QUEDAMOS AQUI-**

DIANNA SE COMENZO A REIR -**ESTAS LOQUITA VERDAD-**

LEA SONRIO -**SI POR TI-**

DIANNA SOLTO UNA RISITA PECULIAR Y COMENZO A ACARICIAR LA CABEZA DE LEA

-**CREO QUE SE DARIAN CUENTA QUE LA FAMOSA REPORTERA DE NEW YORK NO SE PRESENTO A TRABAJAR Y YO ESTOY EN PLENA GRABACION EN L.A. Y NO PUEDO FALTAR-**

LEA FRUNCIO EL CEÑO -**PERO ES FIN DE SEMANA-**

DIANNA SONRIO SIN DEJAR DE ACARICIAR SU CABELLO -**COMO DICE MI REPORTERA FAVORITA LA NOTICIA NUNCA DUERME-**

LEA SE COMENZO A REIR AL VER COMO LA IMITABA

**-A QUE HORAS EN EL AEROPUERTO ENTONCES-**

DIANNA SE ACOSTO Y SE SUBIO ARRIBA DE LEA

-**EN 2 HRS PERO ME PUEDES VOLVER A HACER EL AMOR SI QUIERES-**

LEA SONRIO Y SE MORDIO EL LABIO ANTES DE BESAR A DIANNA -**NO ME QUIERO SEPARAR DE TI-** LE DIJO LEA ENTRE BESO Y BESO

DIANNA SONRIO ENTRE LOS BESOS AL ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS DE LEA **-NI YO DE TI PERO DE VERDAD AMOR TENGO QUE REGRESAR A LAX-**

LEA LA ABRAZO **-Y SI TE SECUESTRO-**

DIANNA SE QUEDO PENSANDO **-MMM PUEDE QUE SEA LA UNICA FORMA QUE ME QUEDE AQUI EN LAS VEGAS CONTIGO-**

SE BESARON DE NUEVO Y SE COMENZARON A ACARICIAR DIANNA SE LEVANTO DE GOLPE DE LEA Y SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA

**-A DONDE VAZ-** GRITO LEA

-**AL BAÑO-** GRITO DIANNA

LEA APROVECHO Y SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA LA ARREGLO SUPER RAPIDO, SACO UNA CARTULINA LA PUSO EN LA CAMA, SACO UNA BOTELLA DE VINO Y PUSO UN CORAZON DE FLORES EN LA CAMA, FLORES QUE HABIA COMPRADO A DIANNA UN DIA ANTES.

DIANNA SALIO DEL BAÑO Y MIRO LA CAMA VACIA CAMINO Y SONRIO AL VER EL CORAZON DE FLORES NOTO LA CARTULINA Y LA LEYO

**-DIANNA ELISE AGRON QUIERES HACERME LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO Y SER LA PERSONA QUE DESPIERTE CONMIGO TODOS LOS DIAS...**

**¿DIANNA QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO?-**

SE LLEVO LAS MANOS A LA BOCA EN UNA GRAN SORPRESA Y COMENZO A GRITAR -**SI...SI QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA-**

LEA APARECIO DETRAS DE ELLA CAMINO HASTA DELANTE DE DIANNA SE INCO FRENTE A ELLA, SACO UNA PEQUEÑA CAJA LA ABRIO, UN DIAMANTE CORTE PRINCESA APARECIO FRENTE A LOS OJOS DE DIANNA Y VOLVEO A PREGUNTAR **-QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA-**

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

_**-EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LAX-**_

**-DIANNA...DIANNA... A-**

**-MANDE-** ASOMO LA CABEZA POR EL LIBRO QUE ESTABA LEYENDO

-**LLAMAN DE PARTE DE LEA...ME DICE JIM QUE SE NIEGA A VENDER LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS-**

DIANNA SINTIO COMO UN ESCALOFRIO LE RECORRIO EL CUERPO AL ESCUCHAR CASA,VEGAS Y LEA EN EL MISMA ORACION

**-DILE QUE...ESTA BIEN QUE ELLA SE QUEDE CON LA CASA QUE NO LA QUIERO YA...PERO QUE LA VENDA-**

FRANK EL ABOGADO DE DIANNA LA MIRO -**ESTAS SEGURA-**

DIANNA LEVANTO LA VISTA Y MIRO LA FOTO QUE COLGABA EN LA PARED DE ELLA Y LEA EL DIA QUE LE PIDIO QUE FUERA SU ESPOSA

**.-SI MUY SEGURA-**

FRANK TOMO EL TELEFONO DE NUEVO -**HEY JIM DICE QUE LE DIGAS A TU CLIENTA QUE ELLA NO QUIERE LA CASA QUE LEA SE QUEDE CON LA CASA PERO QUE LA VENDA TAMBIEN-**

FRANK ESCUCHO -**YA DIJO QUE NO-**

FRANK MOVIO EL TELEFONO DE SU OREJA **-DICE JIM QUE ESTA PIDIENDO VERTE DIANNA-**


	3. DAME EL DIVORCIO

DIANNA SOLTO EL LIBRO DE GOLPE Y CALLO EN SUS PIERNAS VOLTEO A VER A FRANK -**DILE QUE NO-**

**-SE LO DIRE...JIM DICE MI CLIENTA QUE NO ESTA EN DISPOSICION DE VER A TU CLIENTA...DEJAME PREGUTAR-**

FRANK MOVIO EL TELEFONO DE SU OREJA -**DICE QUE HABLES CON ELLA POR ESTE TELEFONO-**

DIANNA SENTIA QUE LAS RODILLAS LE TEMBLABAN **-QUE PONGA EL ALTA VOZ PERO DILE QUE EN CUANTO DIGA ALGO QUE NO ME GUSTE COLGAREMOS-**

**-ESTA BIEN...HEY JIM DICE DIANNA QUE ACEPTA PERO QUE EN CUANTO DIGA ALGO QUE NO LE GUSTE COLGAREMOS-**

DEL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA

**-DIANNA ACEPTO SOLO QUE DICE QUE ENCUANTO DIGAS ALGO QUE NO LE GUSTE COLGARA-**

LEA SEGUIA TRATANDO DE CONTER LAS LAGRIMAS Y CON LA VOZ ENTRE CORTADA RESPONDIO -**ESTA BIEN PON EL ALTA VOZ-**

**-HOLA FRANK-**

**-HOLA LEA ¿COMO ESTAS?-**

**-MAS O MENOS ME DEJAS HABLAR CON DIANNA-**

**-AQUI ESTOY TE ESCUCHO-**

LEA SINTIO UN CUBETA DE AGUA FRIA SOBRE ELLA TENIA 2 MESES SIN VERLA Y 4 SEMANAS SIN ESCUCHAR SU VOZ ESA VOZ QUE TANTO AMABA QUE DIJIERA SU NOMBRE TAN RAPOSAMENTE POR LAS MAÑANA O CUANDO LE HACIA EL AMOR.

-**HOLA DIANNA ¿COMO ESTAS?-** PREGUTO LEA

DIANNA TARDO EN CONTESTAR SE TRAVO AL HABLAR** -MUY BIEN Y TU-**

-**BIEN-**

UN SILENCIO INUNDO LA LINEA FRANK SE ALEJO DE DIANNA Y JIM DE LEA

**-NO PODEMOS ARREGLAR ESTO-** PREGUNTO LEA CON LA VOZ ENTRE CORTADA

DIANNA TOMO AIRE -**NO HAY MARCHA ATRAS-**

**-YO..-**

-**TU QUE..TU ME DIRAS QUE ME AMAS Y ME DIRAS QUE NO PASO NADA POR MILESIMA VEZ ME DIRAS QUE NO DORMISTE CON ELLA Y ME DIRAS QUE NO TENIAS UNA RELACCION CUANDO EMPEZAMOS A SALIR, ME DIRAS QUE CUANDO LLEGABAS 2HRS TARDE ERA POR LAS JUNTAS EXTRA Y NO ESTABAS CON ELLA...DIME ALGO QUE NO SEPA LEA-**

LEA SE CONTUVO -**NO PASO NADA, LAS JUNTAS ERAN REALES, NUNCA DORMI CON ELLA ENTIENDE YO SOLO TENIA OJOS PARA TI Y LOS SIGO TENIENDO NO QUIERO PERDERTE ERES LO UNICO QUE ME HACE FELIZ EN ESTA VIDA-**

DIANNA PASO SALIBA -**YA ME PERDISTE NO PUEDO OLVIDAR TAN FACIL-**

-**VAMOS A TERAPIA DE PAREJA, ACEPTA MI AMOR DE NUEVO DEJAME DEMOSTRARTE QUE NO TE FUI INFIEL CON ELLA NI CON NINGUNA DE LAS 10 MUJERES QUE SALIERON A DAR ESAS DECLARACIONES YO ESTOY LOCA POR TI TE AMO-**

DIANNA SE MORDIO EL LABIO ANTES DE DECIR ALGO -**QUIERO EL DIVORCIO, QUIERO QUE VENDAS LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS Y QUIERO SUPERAR ESTO-**

LEA SE PUSO LA MANO EN LA FRENTE Y SUSPIRO ERA INEVITABLE **-FIRMARE LOS PAPELES Y TE DARE EL DINERO DE LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS CUANDO LA VENDA-**

DIANNA SINTIO ESCUHAR TRONAR SU CORAZON CUANDO ESCUCHO LAS PALABRAS DE LEA -**O,K-**

LEA SUSPIRO -**TE DESEO LO MEJOR Y ESPERO QUE CUANDO TE DES CUENTA DE QUE TODO ERA MENTIRA NO TE ARREPIENTAS-**

DIANNA CONTUVO SU LLANTO **-MEJOR DIME QUE FUE LO MEJOR QUE HAZ ECHO DARME EL DIVORCIO-**

**-NO..LO MEJOR QUE HIZE FUE AMARTE DE LA MISMA FORMA QUE TE SIGO AMANDO-**

DIANNA HIZO UNA PAUSA Y PASO SALIBA -**ADIOS LEA-**

**-ADIOS DIANNA-**


	4. PARTY HARD PIENSALO

**10 MESES DESPUES**

**LOS ANGELES**

**4:00PM**

**-HOLA BIENVENIDOS AL SHOW DE ELLEN, HOY TENDREMOS COMO INVITADA A LA GUAPISIMA DIANNA AGRON Y EN LA MUSICA TENDREMOS AL GUAPO Y TALENTOSO CHORD OVERSTREET...ESTO ES EL SHOW DE ELLEN-**

**-apaga la televisión-**

**-hay por que estara chord en la musica-**

**-me cai gordo el tipo-**

**-sera que te cai gordo por que se rumora que sale con dianna-**

Lea solto los papeles en su escritorio -**haber hay 2 temas que no se hablan en esta oficina mi vida personal y Dianna-**

Lea agacho la cabeza

MELISSA su asistente se levanto del sillon y camino hasta la silla de enfrente de Lea y se sento -**tienes que superarlo tienes que hacer tu vida ya 10 meses del divorcio-**

Lea movia papeles y enfocaba su mirada en la pantalla de la computadora -**estoy haciendo mi vida sigo trabajando sigo viviendo, sigo comiendo y durmiendo y..-**

-**y sigues llendo a las vegas a esa casa, sigues llendo cada aniversario cuando cumplian 1 mes mas juntas y sigues haciendo lo mismo que hacias cuando estaba ella contigo...sigues-** no pudo terminar cuando LEA la interrumpio -**ella no esta muerta-**

**-pues parece que tu si-**

Lea sonrio sin querer sonreír **-podemos dejar de hablar de esto-**

Melissa se levanto de la silla y regreso al sillon a ver el programa mientras iniciaba pasaron un anuncio de PARTY HARD IN LAS VEGAS Melissa penso y miro a Lea -**Sabes eso te hace falta-**

Lea saco la mirada de la pantalla de la computadora **-que-**

-**eso una fiesta en las vegas hacer la fiesta en la casa y despues incendiarla-**

Lea se comenzo a reir **-estas loca-**

-**claro que no sabes que hizo ella a los 3 dias del divorcio se fue a italia con sus amigas hay fotos-** saco su telefono y se lo mostro a lea

**-que no quiero ver gracias y por favor si vaz a ver ese programa minimo ponle subtitulos y apaga el volumen-**

Melissa se comenzo a reir.. -**PARTY HARD EN LAS VEGAS PIENSALO- **

Lea la miro se comenzo a reir y regreso la mirada a la computadora


	5. TRANQUILA YO ESTARE CONTIGO

_**LOS ANGELES**_

_**4:10**_

_**CAMERINOS**_

**-ESTAS LISTA-**

**-NO, LA VERDAD NO-**

**-¿ALGO TE PREOCUPA?-**

**-NO SOLO QUE NO SE SI SE BUENA IDEA SOLO HAN PASADO 10 MESES DE...-**

NO PUDO TERMINAR -**Y TIENES DERECHO A HACER FELIZ Y YO TE QUIERO HACER FELIZ-** EL SE ACERCO PARA BESARLA EN LA BOCA PERO ELLA GIRO PARA QUE LA BESARA EN EL MEJILLA

EL SE CONFORMO CON BESARLA EN LA MEJILLA** -PERDON YO-**

EL SONRIO -**NO PASA NADA CUANDO ESTES LISTA-**

TOC TOC -**CHORD, DIANNA SALEN EN 5MIN-**

**-ESTA BIEN-** GRITO DIANNA

CHORD LA TOMO DE LA MANO Y CAMINO CON ELLA A LA PUERTA -**TRANQUILA YO ESTARE CONTIGO SIEMPRE-**

**_*FLASH BACK*_**

**-HOLA-**

**-HOLA-**

**-MUCHO GUSTO LEA MICHELE-**

**-MUCHO GUSTO DIANNA AGRON-**

**-¿NERVIOSA?-**

**-UN POCO POR LO GENERAL NUNCA PRESENTO PREMIOS NI LOS ENTREGO ES EN VIVO ADEMAS-**

LEA SONRIO -**SI ES EN VIVO PERO TRANQUILA-**

DIANNA VOLTEO A VERLA MIENTRAS A LEA LA MAQUILLABAN -**ESTAS MUY TRANQUILA PARA HACER ESTO-**

LEA SONRIO -**LO HAGO TODOS LOS DIAS TRABAJO PARA CNN Y PARA NBC SALGO EN 2 PROGRAMAS DIARIO Y TENGO DE 10 A 9 ENLACES EN VIVO TODOS LOS DIAS ES PAN COMIDO-**

DIANNA SONRIO Y SE MIRO EN EL ESPEJO LEA SE LEVANTO DE DONDE ESTABA Y CAMINO ATRAS DE DIANNA LA TOMO DE LOS HOMBROS Y SE DIRIGIO A SU OREJA **-TRANQUILA YO ESTARE CONTIGO NO TE DEJARE SOLA-**

_***flash back fin***_

**-lista- **pregunto chord antes de entrar

**-que amm si ajam-** respondio dianna

**Y CON USTEDES EN EL SHOW DE ELLEN RECIBAN CON UN ENORME APLAUSO A DIANNA AGRON Y CHORD OVERSTREET**


	6. POR QUE SIGUES PRESENTE

_**SHOW EN VIVO**_

**-Y CON USTEDES EN EL SHOW DE ELLEN RECIBAN CON UN ENORME APLAUSO A DIANNA AGRON Y CHORD OVERSTREET-**

Por la puerta aparecio una sonriente y hermosa Dianna Agron tomada de la mano de Chord Overstreet se acercaron a Ellen

**-Hey buenas tardes Ellen-** Sonrio Chord al saludarla

Dianna tomo asiento primero y a un lado de ella se sento Chord

_**LOS ANGELES**_

melissa grito -**Ya empezo el programa-**

Lea seguia metida en la computadora y lentamente volteo a ver la television

**-Se ve hermosa-** murmuro Melissa

Lea sonrio al verla la vio feliz y con esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo -**SUBE EL VOLUMEN-**

Melissa volteo a verla **-jaja que bueno que no querias ver la entrevista-**

**-Chistosa sube rapido el volumen-**

_**SHOW EN VIVO**_

ELLEN -**Señoras y Señores un aplauso mas fuerte para Dianna Agron y Chord Overstreet por favor-**

(gente aplaudiendo)

Dianna sonreia y Chord Tambien

**-Dianna cuentenme sobre tu protagonico para la nueva serie de la Fox-**

Dianna sonrio **-Buenas Tardes el Show se llama Glee y yo interpreto a una chica llamada RACHEL BERRY y basicamente cuenta la historia de ella para conseguir su objetivo y llegar a Brodway, musica y amor juvenil-**

Chord Sonrio y vio a Dianna

ELLEN sonrio** -ahora Chord cuentame de tu personaje-**

**-Buenas tardes amm, yo soy FINN soy el famoso mariscal de capo que lo tiene todo pero no se siente contento por lo que tiene y se termina enamorando de el personaje de Dianna**\- Chord volteo a ver a Dianna y sonrio

ELLEN -**Basicamente de que tranta entonces-**

Chord se adelanto a Dianna -**Musica y expresarnos con la musica-**

Dianna sonrio **\- Amor, musica y ambiente familiar, aceptacion de eso se trata-**

**-muy bien nos tienen un numero preparado verdad-**

**-Si-** respondieron los 2 a la vez

**-Excelente...SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES CON USTEDES DIANNA AGRON Y CHORD OVERSTREET CANTANDO...LUCKY-**

_**LOS ANGELES**_

Melissa estaba ida viendo a Chord mientras Lea se perdia en sus pensamientos al escuchar que cancion cantaria su ex esposa

**_*Flash Back*_**

**-Hola-**

**-HEY HOLA-**

**-SIGUES NERVIOSA-**

**-ALGO AMM YA TE DIJE QUE NUNCA HABIA ECHO ESTO POR LO GENERAL LO HAGO FRENTE A UNA CAMARA PERO HAY COMO MILES DE TOMAS-**

**-TU TRANQUILA YO ESTARE CONTIGO YA TE DIJE-**

DIANNA SONRIO **-FUU TU PRESENTARAS EL PREMIO CONMIGO-**

**-NO ESE SERA MI AMIGO Y COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO DARREN CRISS QUE ESTA POR AQUEL LADO-**

Dianna levanto la cabeza para buscarlo pero no vio nada

**-ES AQUEL DEL PEQUEÑO CORBATIN NEGRO-**

-**OU YA LO VI.. Y TU DONDE ESTARAS-**

LEA SONRIO Y LA VOLTEO A VER** -ENTRE EL PUBLICO-**

**-NO ESTARAS AQUI TRAS VESTIDORES-**

**-NO.. ES QUE ESTOY NOMINADA..QUIEN SABE PUEDE QUE ESTA NOCHE TU SEAS MY LUCKY-**

DIANNA SONRIO -**SI GANAS SERA POR TU TALENTO-**

LEA LA MIRO -**SI GANO SERA POR QUE TU ERES MY LUCKY-**

DIANNA SONRIO Y LE GIÑO EL OJO

**_*FLASH BACK FIN*_**

**-Hay por dios-** Grito Melissa

LEA LEVANTO LA VISTA SALIENDO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS MUY RAPIDO -**QUE-**

**-Nada se me olvido que estabas aqui-** apago la tele de golpe

Lea la miro confundida** -Sabes que graba los programas que se ven verdad lo puedo regresar y ver que paso-**

Lea se levanto de su lugar hasta donde estaba melissa

**-Dame el control-**

**-No**\- y se sento encima del control

**-O.K CONTARE HASTA 3 Y TU ME DARAS EL CONTROL-**

**-YA TE DIJE QUE NO-**

**-1...2...2 Y MEDIO...3-** LEA SE AVENTO ENCIMA DE MELISSA Y LE QUITO EL CONTROL PRENDIO LA TELEVISON Y LA ENTREVISTA DE DIANNA YA HABIA TERMINADO

Volteo a ver a Melissa

y aplasto el boton de regreso hasta donde estaban a punto de cantar vio el numero de canto vio a Chord tocar la guitarra y coqutear ante la camara y frente de todo mundo con Dianna

pero algo paso antes de terminar...

CHORD SE INCO FRENTE A DIANNA -**QUIERES SER MI NOVIA DIANNA AGRON-**

ELLEN CORRIO DESDE DONDE ESTABA Y SE PARO A UN LADO DE CHORD

**-VAMOS DIANNA NO LE CONTESTARAS ESTAMOS A NIVEL NACIONAL-**

DIANNA volteo a ver a la camara y despues a Chord -**SI, CLARO QUE QUIERO SER TU NOVIA-**

**-EN EXCLUSIVA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES DIANNA AGRON Y CHORD OVERSTREET...OVERGRON ES REAL-**

Lea se quedo viendo la pantalla en ese momento mandaron a comerciales

-**LEA YO...-**

**-HABLA CON JIM DILE QUE PREPARE TODO PARA VENDER LA CASA DE LAS VEGAS-**

**-PENSE QUE QUERIAS...-**

-**DILE QUE PONGA TODO A NOMBRE DE DIANNA Y QUE LE HAGA LLEGAR EL CHEQUE SOLO DILE QUE ME DE 2 SEMANAS EN LA CASA AMM DILE QUE DESPUES DE LAS 2 SEMANAS LA PONGA EN VENTA PERO QUE LE HAGA LLEGAR EL CHEQUE A DIANNA MAÑANA MISMO-**

-**LEA TIENES QUE...-**

**-PREPARA TODO PARA SALIR HOY MISMO A LAS VEGAS...LLAMALE A MATHEW DILE QUE NECESITO VERLO AHORITA YA ME URGE-**

-**PERO QUE VAZ A HACER NO ME DEJAS NI...-**

**-TERMINAR ESO NECESITO TERMINAR YA DEJA QUE SOLO SE VALLA Y HAGA SU VIDA-** Lea agacho la cabeza y se puso la mano en la nuca **-LLAMA A MIS PADRE DILES QUE ME URGE VERLOS HOY ANTES DE IRME A LAS VEGAS-**

Melissa paso saliba y sin decir mas se fue directo al telefono a hacer todo lo que le dijo Lea que hiciera

Lea regreso a la pantalla y regreso la programa al momento en el que DIANNA VOLTEO A VER LA CAMARA Y LO PAUSO y de esa manera lo dejo se sento en el sillon y solo miraba la pantalla

_**SHOW EN VIVO**_

CORTE COMERCIAL

**-WOOW eso fue genial Dianna y Chord la gente estara feliz completamente feliz por que OVERGRON es real-**

Dianna tenia la mirada en el Suelo volteo a ver ELLEN **-Si-** y hizo una mueca mientras Chord sonreia mientras recibia una felicitacion de la banda y de la misma ELLEN, Dianna tomo su Telefono y marco.

**-Donde estas-**

**-New York-**

**-viste el programa-**

**-Si..duda eso fue real-**

**-si-**

**-pense que era parte del show-**

**-pues ya viste que no-**

**-y lo amas HERMANITA-**

Dianna volteo a ver a Chord que en ese momento la volteo a ver y sonrio

**-SI-**

Jason Agron sonrio **-IGUAL QUE SIGUES AMANDO A LEA-**

Dianna no dijo nada

Jason avento una carcajada -**creo que eso responde mi pregunta Dianna, te veo el fin de semana voy a ir a los angeles y me presentas a mi nuevo cuñadito-**

**-Callate no vuelvas a mencionar a Lea y te espero el fin de semana-**

**-Oye antes de colgar tengo otra duda...por que se divorciaron-**

**-salio en todos los periodicos-**

**-sabes siempre dices lo mismo pero no estoy seguro de que esa sea la verdadera verdad-**

Dianna se quedo callada

_***Flash Back***_

**-Te gusto-**

**-si mucho-**

**-y por que no me besas-** decia una coqueta Dianna a una timida Lea

**-muy facil por que si te beso te terminaras enamorado de mi y me pediras que me case contigo y tengamos hijos hermosos y te compre una casa y al final me diras que me amas-**

Dianna sonrio -**pues tendre que resignarme a que eso pase-**

_***Flash Back Fin***_

**-Dianna... A-**

**-que-**

**-pense que habias colgado-**

**-no-**

**-escuchaste lo que dije-**

**-no perdon que decias-**

Jason sonrio -**que espero que el motivo del divorcio no fuera el que pienso que es-**

Dianna separo el telefono de su oreja y se puso la mano en la frente -**cual piensas que es-**

-**es dificil ella jamas te engañaria, puede que sea por ese contrato que firmaste con la FOX para ese programa o...-**

Dianna suspiro -**son tonterias en este momento ya-**

**-si tu lo dices, te dejo tengo que entrar a una junta-**

-**adios saluda a mamá de mi parte-**

**-claro-**

colgo la llamada y se quedo parada pensado despues Dianna encontro un lugar donde sentarse y puso sus codos en sus rodillas y las manos en la cara **-POR QUE SIGUES PRESENTE EN CADA MOMENTO LEA MICHELE...DIME POR QUE-**


	7. TOMANDO DECISIONES

Lea se sento en el sillon no se movio seguia viendo la cara de Dianna en la Televisión

mientras su asistente le habia echo caso sin hacer nada de escándalo y le esta haciendo exactamente lo que le pidio

_***Flash Back* **_

**-y la ganadora es...LEA MICHELE- **

(publico aplaudiendo)

Lea camino desde su lugar hasta donde estaba Darren y Dianna

Recibiendo el premio de manos de Dianna

**-Woow esto es Impresionante, tengo que dar laa gracias a ustedes, a mi familia y en especial a alguien que acabo de conocer y hoy me trajo mucha suerte gracias- **

Dianna sonrio mas de lo debido al escuchar las últimas palabras de Lea y camino junto a ella tras vestidores

**-Felicidades Lea- **

**-Gracias Darren, hoy celebramos en el MGM- **

**-Claro que si, nos vemos en un rato en Las vegas- **

**-Excelente- **

Dianna permanecia atenta a la conversación al ver que Darren se alejo ella se acercó a hablar con Lea

**-Felicidades- **

**-Gracias a Ti- **

Dianna sonrio -**que planes tienes para celebrar- **

**-la ciudad del pecado- **

**-ouu suena interesante- **

Lea vio la oportunidad y no la dejo escapar **-¿te gustaría acompañarnos?- **

Dianna sonrio -**Es una invitación muy rapida no crees- **

**-Prefiero arriesgar todo por ti y por ese par de ojos que me encantaron desde la 1era vez que te vi- **

Dianna se sonrojo **-Gracias- **

-**No tienes por que darlas esos ojos son una maravillosa bendición para el que los ve y una perdición y adicción al mismo tiempo- **

Dianna sentia todo su cuerpo flotar no queria dejar que terminara queria seguir escuchando alagos de Lea -**En cuanto tiempo te vaz- **Pregunto Dianna

-**En unos 30min solo subo al Hotel por mis cosas y me quito este vestido y tomamos el avion a Las Vegas- **

Dianna sonrio -**Dame 20min y te veo en el lobby de tu hotel-**

Lea sonrio -**estoy en el Fiesta Americana - **

**-Yo también estoy en ese hotel- **

-**Excelente entonces en 20min en el lobby y tu vienes conmigo desde ahorita Darren y yo vinimos en una camioneta al evento- **

Dianna sonrio -**No crees que vamos muy rápido- **

**-Mejor Rapido para que al final tu admitas que te enamoraste de mi- **

Dianna se comenzó a reir -**Me encanta tu modestia- **

**-Es un don, Lista entonces- **

**-Si te sigo- **

_***Flash Back Fin* **_

**-Lea...L E A- **

Lea se salio de sus pensamientos y respondió -**Mande- **

**-Tengo a Jim en la linea- **

**-Pon el alta voz**-

Melissa hizo lo que le dijo Lea -**Buenas tardes Lea como estas- **

Lea miro la tele de nuevo busco el control y la apago -**Mas o menos Jim, si vamos a poder hacer lo que te dijo Melissa- **

**-Ese es el problema tengo un comprador para la casa pero quiere verla en 3 dias si acepta comprar la casa se muda ese mismo dia si no la casa sigue en venta- **

**-Yo solo quiero que lo detengas 2 semanas es mucho pedir- **

**-no sera mejor que la vendas y dejes todo atras esto te hace mas daño a ti que a ella- **

Melissa entre dientes dijo -**Jim miro el programa- **

Lea suspiro muy fuerte -**Por favor Jim solo venderas la casa si saco todo lo que hay en ella-**

Jim suspiro al igual -**O.k hablare con la persona que quiere la casa pero si no se vende Dianna se dara cuenta y que vaz a hacer- **

Lea tomo aire y miro aquella foto que seguia en su escrito de ella y Dianna **-por eso te pedi que le mandes el chque mañana mismo que crea que ya se vendio la casa- **

**-Esta bien, ocuparas algo para la casa cuando te vaz- **

**-Hoy mismo...no quiero servicio de limpieza, ni entrometidos, manda a alguien de extrema confianza y que llene el refrigerador de comida, cerveza, vodka y tequila- **

Melissa abrio los ojos y miro a Lea y al mismo tiempo que Jim hablo al unisono dijeron **-TENDRAS UNA FIESTA EN LA CASA- **

**-la voy a despedir como se merece- **

**-Estas segura- **pregunto Jim

**-Si muy segura- **

**-Es tu decisión, solo que no la acepto pero la respeto- **

**-Gracias- **

**-Te veo en unos dias entonces- **

**-Hey Jim- **

**-Si- **

**-Tambien habla con la CBC de londres y con CNN de NYC diles que estoy interesada en dejar los angeles- **

**-La propuesta de CNN Nyc sigue en pie- **

**-Madamela por correo y la voy a estudiar- **

**-muy bien esto sera un cambio drastico- **

**-Ya es tiempo Jim-**

**-Muy Bien, que tengas un grandioso dia igual Adios- **

**-Hasta luego- **

Melissa se mantuvo callada hasta que sono el teléfono de nuevo Lea seguia con su trabajo

**-Oficina de Lea Michele, un momento- **

**-Mat te puede recibir en 20min- **

**-O.k diles que si- **

**-Si sube en 20min muchas gracias- **

Melissa colgo el teléfono y no se pudo contener -**estas loca verdad- **

Lea la ignora

**-Te estoy hablando, estas loca que demonios quieres hacer- **

**-Voy a hacer exactamente lo que me dijiste- **

**-fue una estupidez lo que te dije- **

**-pues ya viste que no lo tome de esa manera hace unos minutos atras me decias que siguira con mi vida que hiciera lo que fuera pero que continuara y eso voy a hacer cerrare esto y me voy a Nyc- **

**-Estas loca no nos podemos regresar a New York- **

**-Si podemos de ese lugar salimos hace 6 años cuando ella me pidio...no quiero seguir hablando- **

**-Todo fue por ella.. Ella nunca se dio cuenta de lo que hiciste por ella- **

**-Melissa callate- **

**-Prometiste que si algo cambiaria en estos años no serias tu- **

**-Ya Melissa- **

**-Prometiste que haríamos hasta lo imposible por la titularidad y lo estas dejando solo por que ella vive aqui- **

**-No es eso... No quiero tener que sentir que esta ciudad me dice que la busque, que la llame, que salga a algun lugar con la intención de encontrarla- **

Melissa tomo aire -**Llamare a papá y mamá, para ver si ellos te pueden hacer entrar en razon- **

**-Citalos hoy en 1hora en el restaurante de siempre- **

Melissa se sento en la silla y Lea se levanto se su lugar y se paro atras de ella -**Te adoro hermana pero entiende esto me toca cerrarlo a mi, vuelvo en un momento- **

Melissa se quedo viendo y vio salir a Lea...tomo su teléfono y marcó -**Mamá, Papá dice Lea que si puede verlos hoy...en 1 hora..,.en el Fiesta americana, en 1hora yo le digo..los quiero...adios-**

Colgo la llamada y tecleo otro numero -**Bueno- **

**-Hey- **

**-Donde estas- **

**-Nyc-**

**-Viste el programa- **

**-Si es de lo que todo el mundo habla- **

**-Sera por que tu hermana tenia cara de susto- **

**-verdad que si, esto a mi no me gusta- **

**-ni a mi- **

**-como lo tomo lea- **

**-Fuu creo que cometera una locura pero no puedo decir mas- **

**-Pobre la sigue amando verdad- **

**-Lo que no tienes una idea- **

**-Deberíamos...-**

**-No es problema de ellas no de nosotros cuando regresas- **

**-El fin de semana- **

**-me llamas cuando regreses- **

**-Si adios- **

**-Bye- **

Melissa se quedo mirando el techo -**Tendremos que prepararnos para lo que viene- **

_**Estudios PARAMOUNT PICTURES**_

Camerino Dianna Agron

**-Dianna ya estas lista- **

**-Si dame 2min- **

**-no te preocupes sales en 30- **

**-o.k- **

Dianna tomo el control y prendio la televisión solo aparecia la nota de ella y chord

Prefirió apagar la televisión abrio el Twitter y un Fandom **Achele** se peliaba contra un Fandom **Overgron **

Prefirio cerrar el Twitter pero algo le llamo la atención una foto que habia subido un **Fan ACHELE INFINITO **

_***Flash Back***_

**-Que pasa- **

Lea se mordio el labio -**Nada me encanta verte sonrojada- **

Dianna sonrio -**y por que me trajiste hasta este lugar-** preguto Dianna en la azotea del mismo Hotel Venecia

**-Por que te quiero preguntar algo- **

**-y por eso me trajeron hasta aqui los de las gondolas, no podian hacerlo en el suelo- **

**-No se miraría bien- **

**-Que no se miraria bien-**

Una avioneta paso con un letrero -**Dianna Agron ¿quieres ser mi novia? ATTE. Lea Michele- **

Dianna sonrio **-Claro que si- Se acerco y la beso**

**-Te amo- **

**-Y yo a ti mas-**Menciono Dianna

_***FLASH BACK FIN***_

Toc Toc -Dianna, Dianna! -

Dianna salio de sus pensamientos y respondio asustada-Adelante-

abrieron la puerta del camerino -**Hey todo bien- **

**-Si por que- **

**-No escuche ruido- **

**-Am si todo bien Naya tranquila- **

**-Am que fue eso que paso en el show- **

**-No quiero hablar de eso-**

**-Pues deberias- **

**-Fuu ¿por donde comienzo? Entonces-** Menciono Dianna

Santana se sento en el sillon** -Por el Principio amiga por el principio- **


	8. CNN NYC

Lea salio su oficina con el celular en la mano, camino hasta el elevador y lo llamo

Al subir al elevador las puertas se cerraron frente a ella

_***Flash back* **_

**-¿que hora es?-**

Miro el reloj en su muñeca derecha -l**as 5am-**

**-santo dios es muy temprano-**

Lea sonrio al ver la cara de preocupación de Dianna

**-¿De que te ries?-**

-**de tu cara hasta asustada eres muy linda-**

Dianna sonrio y se paro frente a ella -**me estas coqueteando MICHELE-**

Lea sonrio y fijo su mirada en la mirada de Dianna -**No puedo hacerlo AGRON-**

Dianna giro y se estiro aplastando el boton de emergencia del elevador deteniendolo en el piso 10

**-¿que haces?-** pregunto Lea confundida

Dianna se mordio el labio -**algo que quiero hacer desde que te conoci hace unos dias-**

Lea se pego a la pared del elevador Dianna tenia la mirada fija en los labios de Lea

Se acerco lentamente y el elevador se comenzo a mover Dianna se comenzo a reir de nervios y puso su cara en el hombro de Lea

Lea paso saliba, no tenia idea pero algo se decia a ella misma -T**E IBA A BESAR LEA MICHELE TE IBA A BESAR POR DIOS TENGO UNOS CUANTOS DIAS DE CONOCERLA Y ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE ELLA-**

las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso 15

Dianna camino pero antes de salir tomo la mano de Lea **-Vienes-**

Lea tomo la mano de Dianna **-Te sigo...hermosa- **

_***Flash back fin* **_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso 20 lea venia del piso 15 al abrirse las puertas aparecio frente a ella la sala de espera que esta antes de entrar a la oficina de MATT

Mary la secretaria de Matt recibió a Lea con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo

**-Lea mi niña hermosa-**

**-Hey mary, ven dame tu amor-**

Mary sonrio y abrazo a Lea, cuando la solto la tomo de las manos **-Amor hay muchos peces en este mar ella no es la única-**

Lea sonrio -**Lose mary lose-** camino al sillón y se sento Mary regreso a su lugar prendio la televisión

Y lea comenzó a moverle a su celular

Twitter era la mejor forma de esperar y distraerse antes de entrar a una junta pero el Twitter el dia de hoy le recordaba el amor que siempre le juro a Dianna desde el dia que la conoció

Muchos twitts de ella y dianna fotos que habia en sus redes sociales editas un fandom llorando por que su pareja no volveria a estar junta

**ACHELE FOREVER** gritaba alguien en un twitt

Lea prefirio cerrar sesión en su telefono ignorar los comentarios y no hacer ninguna declaracion como pensaba hacerlo.

A los pocos segundos una garganta se aclaraba frente a ella

**-LA NIÑA DE MIS OJOS MI CONDUCTORA ESTRELLA-**

Lea levanto la mirada -**MATT HOLA-**

Se levanto y abrazo al tipo que estaba frente a ella MATHEW MORRISON Director de la cada CNN DE LOS ANGELES

**-pasa corazon-**

Se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar a Lea, antes de entrar -**Mary ninguna llamada me pases por favor y traenos 2 cafes el mio muy cargado-**

**-Si señor morrison-** respondio Mary

Lea ya estaba frente al escritorio de Matt -**Dime Mi Conductora estrella en que te puedo ayudar-**

**-Matt deja las estupideces por favor-**

**-Huy que carácter, sabes deverias de conseguirte una novia, por que ella ya lo hizo-**

Lea se acomodo en la silla jalando mucho aire por la nariz

**-Dime que cuantas semas necesitas para estar bien-** Matt miro a Lea mientras prendia una computadora y ingresaba la clave en el teclado de la misma

**-INDEFINIDO-**

Matt aparto la mirada del ordenador -**estas jugando, es el horario, el sueldo por que te lo puedo subir-**

Lea lo miro y respondio-**no es eso..(dejo salir aire por la boca con una enorme pesadez y dolor) quiero regresar a NYC con CNN-**

**-Noo, tu eres la reina de la costa oeste tienes LOS ANGELES, SAN FRANCISCO, SAN DIEGO Y BAJA CALIFORNIA MEXICO Y NO SE TE OLVIDE LAS VEGAS-**

Lea escuchaba y fruncia la frente en señal de enojo **-no es lo que necesito en este momento-**

Matt se levanto de golpe cuando Mary entro con los cafes camino hasta ella y le quito la charola

-**Mary gracias te puedes ir-**

Dejo los cafes solos en la barra y camino a atras de la barra miro a Lea -**Whisky-**

**-no gracias-** respondio parandose de la silla

**-yo si y doble...haber dime** (mientras servia el whisky y lo ponia en su mano) **recuerdas cuando llegamos a CNN (Lea Sonrio) recuerdas que BOB nos dijo que los 2 teníamos un potencial increíble pero solamente 1 saldria a dar las noticias-**

Lea miro a matt -**Si lo recuerdo-**

**-Quien de los 2 siempre sale a dar las noticias-**

**-yo- **

Matt tomo un trago -t**e recuerdo todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para tener lo que hoy tenemos-**

Lea agacho la cabeza -**No-**

**-pues parece que si necesitas que te lo recuerde y que te diga lo que nos costo salir de NEW YORK y hoy vienes aqui y me pides a mi...a mi tu AMIGO, SOCIO, HERMANO Y PADRINO DE BODAS QUE TE DEJE REGRESAR A NEW YORK...¿a que demonios quieres regresar a new york? A la misma vida de antes sin casa fija, sin lugar fijo, viajando por todos los continentes cubriendo las notas, durmiendo en los aviones, usando los aeropuertos como hoteles eso quieres-**

Lea resoplo tan fuerte -**No quiero...amm no quiero salir a la calle y tener la necesidad de buscarla, de tener la maldita necesidad de verla, tener que esconderme para verla aunque sea 5min, no tener que ir por las calles de los angeles pensado que me vera (Lea agacho la cabeza) y correra a abrazarme-**

Matt tomo un trago muy a su bebida volteo a ver la ventana y camino a su escritorio tomo el teléfono

**-Mary, puedes ponerme en la linea a Bryan de CNN NEW YORK dile que hablas de parte de MATT MORRISON DILE QUE TENGO A LEA MICHELE INTERESADA EN REGRESAR AL BAILE-**

Matt colgo la llamada -y**a te di lo que quieres ahora que necesitas-**

Lea se levanto del sillon -**vacaciones 3 semanas-**

**-a donde-**

**-Vegas-**

**-insistes-**

**-es la última-**

**-sabes no te entiendo me acabas de dejar el trabajo aqui botado por que segun tu no quieres volverla a ver y te vaz a largar a LAS VEGAS donde toda su historia esta ahi- **

Lea sonrió -**es la ultima(giro y camino a la salida) no creo tener mas historia en ese lugar- abrio la puerta **

**-Lea-**Matt la llamo

Regreso de la puerta y asomo la cabeza –**mande-**

**-la avioneta esta en el aeropuerto la puedes usar-**

Lea sonrio –** gracias por entender y gracias creo que sera lo mejor que viajar en carro-**

Matt sonrio y tomo un trago de su bebida –**Michele dejala ir-**

Lea sonrio y agacho la cabeza **–a eso voy a las vegas a dejarla ir- **

salio de la oficina de Matt


	9. SOLO DIME LA VERDAD (PARTE 1)

**Estudios Paramont **

**-me diras- **Pregunto Naya

Dianna se miraba en el espejo -**no puedo prometi nunca decir nada-**

Naya se levantaba de su lugar y se paraba detras de ella -**sabes yo estoy 100% segura que el amor que le juras prometer a Chord durara menos que lo que dura un rollo del papel en un baño publico-**

Dianna fruncio las cejas y la miro por el espejo **-no entenderías-**

Naya la tomo por los hombros **-no etenderia el amor que le dices tener a Chord o no entenderia el amor que todavia le tienes a lea... O...-**

Dianna la miro -**¿O que?-**

Naya tomo aire -**No entenderia la aventura que tuviste con esa mujer y que fue la causante de tu divorcio-**

Dianna abrio los ojos

**-pensaste que nunca se descubriría, (NAYA SONRIO DETRAS DE DIANNA) sabes no entiendo el por que...ni creo entender el como...pero tengo una duda...¿cuando paso lo del aborto ya mirabas a esa mujer?-**

Dianna movia la boca pero no salia ninguna palabra de su boca

Naya tenia una media sonrisa pues habria descubierto el engaño que Dianna le habia jugado a Lea

**-Dime DIANNA AGRON explicame como fue que las cosas se dieron y explicame como pudiste engañar a alguien que te sigue amando y mas como la culpaste del aborto y que ella te engaño-**

Dianna se giro -**las cosas no fueron de esa manera-**

**-entonces como fueron...por que estoy mas que se gura que LA REPORTERA ESTRELLA no te pudo haber engañado-**

Dianna la miro -**checa que no venga nadie y cierra bien la puerta-**

Naya hizo lo que dianna le ordeno y rapido regreso a su lugar

**-Me escucharas y no me vaz a interrumpir-** menciono Dianna con la voz entre cortada

Naya entre cerro los ojos -**si- **

***Flash back***

**2012**

**Agosto **

**Nyc **

**-sabes no me gusta el clima en esta epoca-**

**-por que si es hermoso-**

**-es raro-**

**-mmm, ¿cuando viajas?**

**-en 1 dia tengo que estar en los angeles para la entrevista de la titularidad del programa para CNN al fin-**

Diann Sonrio -**que bien amor pues yo tengo llamado para una pelicula en boston-**

Lea la miro -**cuantos dias duraras en boston-**

**-no tengo idea lo que dure la producción-**

**-osea que no estaras en casa el dia de nuestro aniversario-**

Dianna se movio a un lado de ella -**No lo siento estare en boston, pero puedes alcanzarme ahi-**

Lea sonrio -**me agrada la idea ire por ti hasta boston y secuestrarte-**

Dianna sonrio -**sabes que es imposible, estare trabajando-**

**-pues planearemos algo en boston-**

**-mm me gusta mas esa idea-**

Dianna se acerco para besar a Lea pero alguien las interumpio **-SEÑORAS MICHELE AGRON-**

**-Nosotras-**

**-Pueden pasar la doctora las espera-**

Lea se levanto y tomo la mano de Dianna y caminaron hasta el consultorio al entrar tomaron asiento

**-Me dijo Angelina que es muy buena-**

Lea sonrió **-Por lo que me va a cobrar mas vale que lo sea-**

Dianna la miro y le sonrio -**Payasa-**

La puerta se volvió a abrir y entro una mujer de unos 45 años alta, algo atlética, -**Buenos dias señoras Michele Agron-** saludo a las chicas -**Soy la doctora Silvester-**

**-Mucho Gusto Dianna Agron y Mi esposa Lea Michele-**

**-Ou mira a quien tengo aqui a EXCLUSICA CNN-**

Lea sonrio **-Mucho gusto-** estiro la mano para saludar a la mujer frente a ella

**-El gusto es todo mio, diganme en que les puedo ayudar-** Se sento del otro lado del Escritorio quedando delante de Lea y Dianna

Dianna sonrio **-Quiero salir embarazada-**

La Dra. Sue sonrio -**Excelente-**

Dianna tenia tomada la mano de Lea y Sue agrego -**Hay muchos metodos nuevos pero la verdad yo soy mas clasica la enciminacion con donante desconocido es la mejor para ustedes al menos que tengan al donante-**

**-No, no tenemos donante-** respondio Lea

**-O.k nosotros contamos con todo eso tranquilas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaran embarazadas-**

Dianna sonrió y Lea la miro sonriendo

**-Excelente amm tendre que mandarlas a hacer unas pruebas sangre, orina, ect...rutinario, saber que tan regular es su periodo menstrual y saber que alimentacion llevan, sera pan comido chicas ¿quien de las 2 sera la madre?- **

**-Yo-** respondio Dianna con una enorme sonrisa

-**Muy bien**\- Sue tomo su teléfono **-Anna me puedes traer el catalogo de hombres y hazle una cita a la señora Michele-Agron para mañana a las 9am, gracias Anna-** colgo y dirigio su mirada a Lea Y Dianna

-**Les voy a hacer unas preguntas para llenar el expediente-**

**-Muy Bien-** respondio Lea

-**Nombre-**

**-Dianna Elise Agron De Michele-**

**-edad-**

**-25 años-**

**-ocupación-**

**-actriz-**

**-lugar de residencia-**

**-Los Angeles california- **

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta **-Adelante-** aparecio una mujer muy guapa ojos cafeses pelo castaño con una linda y hermosa sonriasa -**Anna te presento a las señoras Michele-Agron- **

_**Interrupción **_

**-ESPERA-** Grito Naya sacando a Dianna de la historia que estaba contando

**-Que-** menciono Dianna

-**Anna...Anna Hudson claro es la mujer a la que le llevamos el dinero hace 1 año y medio atras es la misma Anna de la historia es la misa Anna con la que engañaste a mi PERIODISTA FAVORITA-**

Dianna agacho la cabeza y comenzo a llorar un llanto de dolor y desesperación..

Naya abrio los ojos no entendia muy bien lo que pasaba

Dianna levanto la cabeza -**Si es la misma-**

**-Que demonios paso contigo y esa mujer-**

_**REGRESO A LA HISTORIA **_

**-Mucho gusto Amm..-**

**-Lea y Dianna-**

-**Ou Dianna Agron no puedo creerlo tu salista en varios capitulos de veronica mars y claro CNN NYC Lea-**

Las 2 sonreian ante lo que decia Anna que en ningún momento solto la mano de Dianna mientras hablaba cosa que puso a Lea en alerta.

En ese momento Sue intervino -Trajiste el catalogo-

**-Si..que bueno que estan buscando embarazarse me gusta la pareja que hacen y me gusta como se ven juntas-** mientras hablaba toco el hombro de Dianna y esta respondio el gesto con una sonrisa Lea levanto la ceja al ver la acción que tuvo Anna con Dianna.

**-Si queremos una familia grande verdad amor-**

Dianna sin pensarlo se acerco y la beso en la mejilla Lea le tomo la mano mientras Anna y Sue miraban la interacción de Lea y Dianna muy tierna.

**-Entonces se llevan el catalogo y lo revisan con calma en su casa-** Menciono Sue se levanto de su lugar al mismo tiempo que Lea y Dianna

**-Si esta bien-** respondieron las 2 juntas Lea salio primero del consultorio detras de ella salio Dianna **-Muchas gracias a las 2-**

**-de nada que tengan linda tarde-** Mencino Anna cerrandole el ojo a Dianna que solo sonrio


	10. SOLO DIME LA VERDAD (PARTE 2)

A la mañana mm siguiente Lea tuvo que cubrir desde Nyc un evento

-**Amor perdoname no voy a poder acompañarte-**

Dianna seguia en la cama -**no importa con la noche que tuvimos ayer creeme te ganaste muchos puntos-** Lea se acosto un lado de ella **-Y puedo volver a repetirla esta noche...o...ahorita mismo-** se metio entre las sabanas donde estaba Dianna desnuda

**-Lea no-** gritaba Dianna entre risas

Besos aqui, cosquillas aca, hasta que Lea termino abajo de Dianna

Dianna la tenia tomada de las muñecas mientras lea sonreía -**De que te ries-**

**-que me encanta la vista que tengo y me podria quedar aqui todo el dia-**

Dianna sonrio y se ruborizo por lo que habia dicho lea

-**Te gusta tenerme encima de ti y desnuda-**

**-Claro que si, es lo mejor que me puede pasar, amarte, cuidarte, protegerte y tenerte cada noche desnuda y encima de mi-**

Diannase comenzó a reir **-eres una tonta Michele-**

**-La tonta que te ama siempre-**

Dianna se inclino y la comenzo a besar y le solto las muñecas las manos de Lea encotraron su lugar indicado en la espalda de Dianna

**-Te tienes que ir-** dijo Dianna entre beso y beso

**-un beso mas-**

**-ni si quiera me he lavado la boca amor-**

**-yo si, besame-**

**-jaja te tienes que ir-**

Lea se comenzo a mover dejando a Dianna a un lado de ella y se levanto Dramaticamente de la cama y con mucha prisa -**POR DIOS DIANNA AGRON QUE DIRAN LOS VECINOS QUE NO TIENES LLENADERA SOLO SOY TU MAQUINA SEXUAL-**

Dianna se comenzo a reir -**Mi maquina sexual-**

Lea la apuntaba con el dedo -**Exacto tu maquina sexual-**

**-Jajaja por estas cosas tan ridiculas te amo- **

Lea se inco en la cama y Dianna se levanto tapandose con la sabana

-**te amo-**

**-yo también-**

**-me regalas un beso-**

**-o.k solo 1-**

**-bueno 2-**

**-no 1 y se te va a hacer tarde-**

Lea tomo la cintura de Dianna -**Soy la reportera me llamaran-**

**-tu teléfono esta en vibrador tramposa-**

La pantalla del teléfono llevaba 4 veces que encendia pero no emitia sonido -**malditos-** dijo Lea mirando el teléfono causando la risa de Dianna

**-me voy...bueno Matt ya voy...tranquilo...-** Giro para ver a Dianna -**Te amo no lo olvides-**

**-Yo te amo nunca lo dudes-**

**-Para siempre-**

**-y para toda la vida amor, corre mi reportera estrella-** lanzo un beso al aire

Lea ya estaba en la puerta y recibio el beso y salio de la habitación

Dianna se acosto en la cama de nuevo reviso su teléfono -**7:20...dormire un rato mas...mejor no me voy a bañar- corrio** desde la cama hasta el baño

Salio del baño a los 10 min lista para ir a hacerse los análisis sabia que era en ayunas sin comer absolutamente nada, tomo el taxi en Manthan fuera del hotel donde se hospedaba ella y lea

**-central park-** fue lo que le dijo al taxista al subir

**8:50 llego al laboratorio **

Al entrar se encontro con al recepcionista -**Hola Buenos Dias Bienvenida A Los Laboratorios Flux en que le puedo ayudar-**

**-Tengo una cita para unos análisis a nombre de...-**

**-DIANNA AGRON-**

Dianna Giro y frente a ella aparecio Anna Hudson -**ou hola como estas-**

**-Muy bien pero mejor al verte-**

Dianna sonrio -**Hanna yo la atenderé-**

Dianna giro a ver la recepcionista que fruncia el seño y giraba los ojos **-Claro como quieras Anna-**

Dianna volteo a ver a Anna -**Sigueme Dianna-**

Dianna comenzó a caminar atras de Anna llegaron a un consultorio **-pasa y sientate en la silla-**

Hizo lo que le dijo Anna **-amm exactamente que exámenes necesito-?**

Anna tomo le expediente -**anemia, glucosa, trigliceridos, orina y uno de sangre no tardaran mucho saldras muy rapido de aqui-**

Dianna sonrio al ver lo calidad y amable que estaba haciendo Anna con ella

Anna giro y tenia los guantes puestos y una jeringa en las manos para sacar sangre

**-¿lista? Prometo que no dolera-**

**-eso espero -** Menciono Dianna con una sonrisa

29min despues Dianna estaba saliendo del laboratorio con un jugo en la mano tomo su teléfono cuando

**-Dianna olvidaste tus lentes-**

**-o muchas gracias Anna-**

**-de nada recuerda tienes que desayunar-**

**-eso voy a hacer estaba apunto de llamar a Lea pero parece que tiene el teléfono apagado-**

Anna sonrio -**te parece si yo te invito esta vez a desayunar- **

_**Interrupcion **_

**-ESPERA-**

**-Que-** Grito Dianna

**-Me contaras como te conquisto, como te enamoraste de ella, NO QUIERO SER TU COMPLICE AGRON-**

**-Claro que no Naya, no me pudo conquistar mi Corazon le pertencia a Lea y…..le sigue perteneciendo-**

**-Entonces por que me estas cotando que te pido que fueras a desayunar con ella-**

Dianna paso saliba y apreto los ojos la mandibular se tenso y los puños los cerro

**-Dianna te sientes bien-**

Dianna solto un suspiro muy fuerte…tomo aire antes de decir lo que tenia que decir **–ANNA …ese dia ABUSO DE MI-**

Naya abrio los ojos y miro a Dianna que tenia la cabeza agachada –**eso querias escuchar-** menciono Dianna entre dientes

Naya se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a Dianna incandose frente a ella tomandola de las manos

**-Dime que fue lo que te hizo-**

_**Regreso a la historia**_

-**Claro puedo ir a desayunar contigo, llamare a Lea nuevamente-**

Anna llamo al Taxi y abrio la puerta para que Dianna lo abordara

Llegaron a un restaurante cerca del hotel donde estaba Lea y Dianna Hospedadas

**-Te gusta este lugar-** Mencino Anna abriendo la puerta para salir del Taxi

Dianna sonrio –**Claro a Lea y a mi nos encanta-**

Anna sonrio fingidamente –**y te contest Lea-**

**-no parece que ya prendio el telefono pero no contesta, que raro ni Kevin contesta lo mas seguro es que estan en vivo-**

**-puede que si-** sonrio Anna y se Adelanto a abrir la puerta para Dianna

**-Muchas gracias-**

**-De Nada es un placer lindura-**

Dianna la volteo a ver y fruncion el ceño

El mesero conocia a Dianna asi que rapido les dieron una mesa la hora del desayuno se fue rapido entre platicas, risitas y conversaciones de sus trabajos

Pero una llamada las interumpio –**Es lea-**

Anna sonrio y tomo un trago de café

**-Hola Amor-**

**-Hola mi vida-**

**-¿donde estas?-**

**-en brodway-**

**-ou estas cerca-**

**-si y tu-**

**-en flamingos desayunando con Anna la recuerdas la enfermera de Sue-**

Lea entre cerro los ojos –**Si la recuerdo saludala de mi parte y otra cosa hoy te tengo una sorpresa-**

**-a si me diras cual-**

**-no si te digo no sera sorpresa por eso no tenia el telefono prendido estaba en una junta-**

**-o o.k no pasa nada amor te veo en un rato entonces-**

**-si nada mas termino unas cosas y nos vemos en el hotel-**

**-bien** (respondio Dianna)..**te amo no lo olvides-**

**-Yo te amo nunca lo dudes -**

**-Para siempre-**

**-Y para toda la vida amor-**

Dianna sonrio la escuchar las palabras de Lea

**-Adios Amor-** fue lo ultimo que dijo Lea antes de colgar

Anna estaba frente a Dianna sonriendo al escuchar la conversacion

**-me encantan las 2-**

Dianna sonrio mientras llamaba al mesero con la cuenta

-**No te preocupes ya pague-**

**-Tramposa-**

Anna se levanto **–Puedes invitarme el café con un pastel-**

**-me parece Buena idea quieres ir a Brodway-**

**-te parece mejor si vamos a 3 cuadras arriba esta mi departamento y ahi podemos tomar el café con mas calma-**

**-me parece Buena idea-** menciono Dianna con una sonrisa

Caminaron las 3 cuadras el reloj marcaba las 11 del dia Dianna queria tomar el Café lo mas rapido que pudiera para ir con Lea y estar con ella

**-Pasa por favor-** Menciono Anna al abrir la puerta del departamento

-**gracias woow tienes una linda y incredible vista-**

**-gracias mi padre me lo compro hace algunos años-**

**-es muy lindo-**

**-gracias preparare el café y tengo pastel de zanahoria-**

**-Excelente-**

Se sento en uno de los sillones mientras seguia hablando con Anna de muchas cosas que tenian en comun musica, libros y teatro

**-Estan listos los cafes-**

**-Ou excelete-**

Anna llevo el café hasta donde estaba Dianna

_**INTERRUPCION**_

**-¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-**

Dianna apreto las manos de Naya –**Yo tomando café-**

**-¿y despues?-**

Dianna paso saliba –**yo desnuda despertando en la cama con Anna a un lado-**

Naya tomo aire –**te puso algo en el café o en pastel-**

**-No se-** respondio Dianna con lagrimas en los ojos

**-¿Lea lo supo?-**

-**No…no podia Naya…ella no…es dia regrese al hotel hasta las 7pm Lea me habia llamado tantas veces que no queria ni verla, pero no era su culpa fue mi culpa por aceptar un estupido café-**

Naya abrazo a su amiga y la contuvo con ella –**No podia tenerla conmigo asi, no podia no puedo la amo tanto que no fui capaz de decirle nada-**

Naya no decia nada no podia decir nada el dolor que tenia Dianna era mas grande que cualquier cosa era mas grande que la misma estupidez de solo perder el amor de tu vida por protegerla.

Dianna tomo aire –**dejame terminar de contarte-**

**-Segura-**

**-Si, tengo que hacerlo-**

_**Regreso ala historia**_

Cuando Dianna desperto se sintio muy desubicada no sabia donde estaba todo le daba vueltas giro a su lado derecho y vio a Anna Dormida se asusto al ver a Anna y ella totalmente desnuda

Se levanto lentamente y comenzo a recoger sus cosa salio del departamento eran las 4pm

Asustada y con muchas dudas en la cabeza no sabia lo que habia pasado exactamente camino por hrs sin rumbo fijo

Su telefono no dejaba de sonar y cada llamada fue ignorada, hasta que llego al hotel, subio a la habitacion

Abrio la puerta y Lea estaba con el telefono llamandola otra vez –**Amor que paso tengo 2 hrs llamandote todo bien-**

Dianna le sonrio –**Te amo nunca lo dudes- ** se acerco y la abrazo

Lea la abrazo –**Yo tambien te amo y sabes que te cuidare y te protegere siempre, ¿estas bien amor?-**

**-si, pero no me sueltes por favor-**

Lea no entendia el comportamiento de Dianna no tenia idea de lo que habia pasado pero ahi estaba abrazando al amor de su vida conteniendo muchas preguntas que estaban brincando por su cabeza

**-¿quieres salir a cenar?-** pregunto Lea

**-Podemos quedarnos aqui-**

**-Claro lo que tu quieras ¿quieres que valla por algo de cenar?-**

**-Si comida Mexicana-**

**-Excelente vuelvo en un ratito no me tardo estaras bien sola-**

**-Si amor solo por favor no te tardes-**

**-No amor voy y vuelvo-**

Lea solto a Dianna

**-Segura que estas bien amor-**

Dianna sonrio –**te amo-** se acerco y la beso **-si me voy a bañar-**

**-O.k-** Lea no le convencio mucho y salio de la habitacion


	11. SOLO DIME LA VERDAD (PARTE 3)

Cuando Lea regreso al hotel con la comida Dianna se estaba bañando

**-Amor volví-** grito Lea

Dianna se seguía bañando y con la voz entre cortada gritó -**ya voy-**

Lea no notó la voz de Dianna y se fue y prendió la televisión se sentó a la orilla de la cama a ver las noticias cuando Dianna salió del baño y la miro de espaldas se acercó y la abrazo Lea sonrió al sentir los brazos de Dianna rodeando su cuerpo

Giro para verla -**te amo tanto-** menciono Dianna con lágrimas en los ojos

**-yo te amo más, amor te sientes bien-**

Dianna apretó los labios **-si, vamos a comer-** se levantó y camino al otro lado de la habitación

_**Interrupción**_

**-Dime como pudiste soportar tanto-** pregunto Naya abrazando de nuevo a su amiga

Dianna suspiro con mucha frustración encima -**no tengo idea, ahora entiendes por que no podía estar con Lea ni con nadie más-**

Naya la soltó y la tomo de los hombros -p**or que nunca le dijiste nada-**

-**tenía miedo, sabes que reacciona impulsivamente cuando se enoja...tenía miedo (hizo una pausa marcada y tomo airé) que me dejara y no sabía que hacer-**

**-sabes que ella te defendería de cualquier cosa Dianna-**

Dianna se sentó de nuevo -l**ose hubiera dado su vida por mi pero entiende no podía no podía-**

**-dime como fueron los siguientes días-**

Dianna fingió una sonrisa **-difíciles, me pedía hacer el amor y yo la rechazaba, no podía estar con ella, al principio fue por días, luego semanas nunca reclamo nada después las semana se volvieron meses si teníamos relaciones pero yo tenía que fingir ser alguien más alguien que no era...(apretó los labios para contener su llanto) cuando quedamos embarazadas se complicó todo por que mis hormonas cambiaron me pedían sentir a Lea todo el tiempo pero algo en mi sentía el rechazo...(Dianna se comenzó a reír entre las lágrimas) un día me llamo y me dijo amor quieres que esta noche nos vallamos a las Vegas a descansar yo le dije que si necesitábamos descansar de todo lo que estaba pasando por mi culpa, tomamos el primer vuelo a las Vegas y cuando llegamos a la casa me dijo Esta noche no seremos Lea y Dianna esta noche seremos Rachel y Quinn como tus personajes de la serie...-**

Naya soltó una carcajada -**esta loca y más loca de amor por ti-**

**-lo se, ella fue la culpable que tuviera este trabajo...cuando llego la propuesta llego con 2 películas de bajó presupuesto pero se las ingenio para conseguir el guión completo del capítulo pilotó de la serie y cuando pensé que era una buena desicion irme a Londres a grabar me dijo GLEE es musical y a mi me encanta tu voz...por eso tengo este trabajo-**

Naya sonrió -**la sigues amando-**

Dianna respiro profundo -c**ada día de mi vida mas y mas -**

**-dime como fue que la dejaste ir y como paso la pérdida del bebe-**

Dianna toco su vientre

-**el bebe fue un accidenté el doctora nos menciono que fue un rechazo de mi útero...pero yo culpe a Lea...(con la voz entre cortada y lágrimas en los ojos) estaba trabajando cuando inició el sangrado todo fue tan rápido, que lo único que pude hacer fue culparla, cuando le avisaron lo que había pasado casi golpea a todo mundo en el hospital no la podían calmar hasta que como pude me levanté y me asome al pasillo y la llamé (Dianna perdió su mirada y sus pensamientos se mostraron frente a ella como película mientras seguía hablando)**  
**Lea amor...me miro a los ojos y camino a abrazarme y me susurro al odio TE AMO TANTO COMO AMABA A BABY ELISE yo no pude contener mi llanto y comencé a llora en sus brazos-**

Naya la abrazo mientras Dianna lloraba en el hombro de Naya

**-después de eso las cosas volvieron a cambiar, volvimos a ser la pareja seca por mi culpa (Dianna tomo aire y soltó una gran bucada de este aire) fue cuando la oportunidad salió y no lo pensé 2 veces no podía detenerla conmigo a sí que fui yo la que organice lo del la secretaria y la bailarina en su habitación el New York-**

Naya la soltó -**por que lo hiciste-**

**-no podía detenerla conmigo, quería estar conmigo aunque no me tocara, no hiciéramos el amor por semanas, no soportaba tenerla a un lado de mi en las noches recién bañada por que quería abusar de ella y cuando la encendía para que me hiciera lo que quisiera...yo ya no quería nada muchas veces me grito NO SOY DE PALO DIANNA-**

Naya seguia sorprendida -**cuentame como hiciste eso-**

**-fue facil sabia que viajariamos a las vegas ese fin de semana y lo pasariamos juntas-**

_**FLASH BACK**_

**-Hola guapa-**

**-Hola hermosa-**

**-Dime estaras ocupada este fin de semana-**

**-Creo que no, que tienes en mente-**

**-pues tu y yo en las vegas disfrutando de la casa y el clima y juego de americano-**

**-MMM Tendre que pensarlo-**

**\- ¿tendras que pensarlo...haber estoy dejando a mi mujer por ti-**

**una risa se escucho del otro lado del telefono -a tu mujer osea que soy la otra-**

**-si no te negaste cuando comence a besarte el cuello ayer en la noche-**

**-Lea...-**

**-Quee y no digas mi nombre en público nadie se puede enterar que engaño a mi esposa-**

Una risa un poco más descontrolada saco una sonrisa de Lea** -y dime por que la engañas conmigo-**

**-por que eres más sexy que ella, por que tienes unas piernas que me vuelven locas y Fuu no hablemos de tu trasero por que...-**

**-Leaaaa-** gritaron del otro lado de la línea nuevamente

-**que sólo estoy diciendo lo que me gusta de ti...además mi mujer no tiene tiempo para mi se la pasa con su gígolo-**

Un silencio se escucho del otro lado -**ahora le inventas un gígolo y por que no la dejas-**

**-por que amenazo con quitarse la vida está loca...mm oye por cierto donde estas? Te escuchas agitada-**

**-caminando por los pasillos de mi lugar de trabajo es complicado usar tacos después de unos cuantos meses sin usarlos-**

**-Uuu tacones con esas piernas Dios mío...dime donde estas?-**

Unos toques sutiles en la puerta sacaron a lea de su llamada y camino a abrir la puerta, frente a ella apareció la dueña de sus suspiros

Con una blusa blanca y una falda negra montada en unos tacones rojos con una sonrisa impecable y el teléfono en el oído

Lea sonrió y tomo de nuevo su teléfono -**te tengo que colgar la dueña de mi corazón llego y creo que lo nuestro no puede ser ya-**

Dianna colgó el teléfono y golpeo a Lea en el brazo  
-**payasa-** quitándola de la puerta para poder entrar

Lea cerró la puerta mientras se sobaba el brazo -**pues esta payasa te ama bastante-**

Se acercó a Dianna que estaba sentada en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y las manos colocadas en sus rodillas, se paró frente a ella y puso sus manos en su cintura  
-**El doctor dijo que deberías de guardar reposó unas semanas más-**

Dianna sonrió -l**ose pero sabes que GLEE comienza dentro de 6 días y tengo que estar lista-**

Lea bajo la pierna de Dianna y las abrió poniéndolas en su cintura mientras sus manos encontraron un espacio en la cintura de Dianna

Dianna puso sus manos en el cuello de Lea mientras tiernamente le regalaba un beso a su esposa Lea comenzó a mover las manos lentamente hacia el trasero de Dianna y...

_**Flash back interrumpido**_

**-CÁLLATE NO QUIERO SABER COMO TUVISTE SEXO CON MI REPORTERA FAVORITA-**

Dianna soltó una carcajada -**no tuvimos sexo en su oficina...no esa vez-** Giño un ojo a Naya

Que al escuchar esto automáticamente puso sus manos en sus odios y grito -**Que asco agron-**

Dianna se comenzó a reír y _**su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos**_

**-MMM uno más-**

**-otro más?-** la voz de Dianna se escucho un poco incómoda

**-si otro más-** lea sonrió levantando la boca para recibir el beso

Dianna la miro tomo su cabeza y le regalo un beso en la frente -**Listo...ahora déjame salir de aquí por que puede venir alguien y...-**

Lea la miraba con una mirada de tristeza dentro de su ser sabía que algo le pasaba a Dianna sabía que era algo malo pues su comportamiento nunca fue el mismo desde que conoció a Anna en NYC

Con un tono bastante cortante -claro- se quitó y de dirigió al televisor a seguir viendo el programa de noticias

Dianna la miro como se alejaba y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado y como sus desplantes eran causa que la mujer que amaba se alejaba

**-entonces iremos a las Vegas-**

Lea sin quitar la mirada del televisor respondió **-si-**

**-excelente quieres que prepare algo-**

**-no hable con Jim y todo esta listo-**

-l**a vez anterior la pasamos muy bien-**

**-si y iban mis padres nunca pudimos estar solas-**

**-pero la pasamos bien-**

**-si aja-** con un tono bastante sarcástico que despertó a Dianna con una idea

-**y si me dejas preparar una sorpresa-**

**-No-** respondió lea con la mano izquierda en cintura y la mano derecha cambiando el canal de televisión

Dianna camino hasta ella y la tomo por la cintura y le beso el cuello -**por favor-**

Lea seguía en la misma posición -**que quieres hacer-**

-**es sorpresa tamprosa, me adelanto a las Vegas nos vemos hoy en la tarde te parece-**

Lea levanto la mano y la agito para restarle importancia

Dianna vio la acción desde atrás sabía que a Lea le dolió bastante esta situación tanto como a ella a sí que tomo aire y camino delante de ella

**-mírame-**

Lea la esquivo

Y Dianna volvió a ponerse frente a ella

**-mírame-**

Lea desvió la mirada al techo con bastantes lágrimas...

**-te amo y perdóname por como me estado comportando te lo voy a compensar-**

**-siempre dices lo mismo...que quieres Dianna dime que quieres, por ti doy lo que sea-**

Dianna agacho la cabeza -**perdón amor pero sabes que...-**

**-sii si sí, el embarazo, los ascos, la pérdida del bebe, lo sé pero yo también la perdí Dianna-**

Dianna camino hasta ella y la abrazo Lea solo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Dianna -**te amo no olvides-** dijo Dianna

**-te amo nunca lo dudes-** hablo Lea con la voz entrecortada

Lea se separó de Dianna y está a su vez no la quiso soltar sin antes darle un beso en la boca que le quitará la orientación de donde estaba...

Regreso de sus pensamientos

-**Naya llamando a Dianna, estas aquí agron-**

**-que si...claro que sí-**

**-me dirás ahora si que pasó en las Vegas-**

Dianna sonrió -**lo mejor que pudo pasar-**

Naya entre cerro los ojos y se llevo nuevamente las manos a las orejas -**no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado-**

**-no seas payasa somos adultas y omitiré esos detalles-**

Naya sonrió aliviada -s**i por que la verda no quiero imaginar una porno-**

**-Naya-** grito Dianna mientras sacaba algo de agua

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar

-**mi teléfono-** grito Naya un mensaje que esperaba hace 20min

**-Hey todo esta listo con Dianna, hable con Ryan y la mandara a las Vegas hoy Matt me llamo Lea viaja hoy atte:HEMO-**

**-si todo esta en orden Dianna esta hablando creo que será un poco complicado pero trabajo en eso besos al bebe atte: NAY NAY-**

**-Solo al bebe? Y no hay nada para la mamá del bebe? Atte: HEMO-**

**-claro que sí te adoro atte: NAY NAY-**

**Alguien toco la puerta - NAYA DIANNA A ESCENA-**

**-vaya hasta que es tiempo dijo Dianna-**

Se levantó y arregló su maquillaje nuevamente mientras que Naya se levantaba y acomodaba su vestuario -**esta plática no termina agron-** camino a la puerta y abrió salió del remolque

Dianna se perdió en sus pensamientos nuevamente -**te amo-**

**-yo más-**

**-te vez sexy de porrista-**

**-y no haz visto la sorpresa que te tengo-**

Causando una cara sorpresa de Lea

Alguien grito -**Dianna**\- sacándola de sus pensamientos y causo que saliera corriendo del remolque.


	12. Y TU TE ENAMORASTE DE MI?

**-donde estas-**

**-arreglando lo que me pediste sigues con la idea de hacer lo que dijiste-**

**-si no hay vuelta atrás...llama a Jim y dile que...**

**-no, me opongo sabes que es un locura verdad sabes que esto está mal no puedes dejar tu estabilidad para regresar a lo que hiciste antes-**

Lea prostro su mirada en las puertas del ascensor

_**Flash back inicio**_

**-llego sana y salva señorita agron un privilegio estar de fiesta con usted-**

Dianna sonreía al abrir la puerta de su departamento

Cuando abrió Lea camino delante de ella y Dianna entro dejando la puerta abierta y dejando a Lea en la puerta.

Lea hizo una vista rápida del lugar muchos colores mezclados en la sala de departamento cuando Dianna apareció con una manta y una botella de vino

-**quieres quedarte un rato más conmigo-**

Lea miro el reloj pues tenía un vuelo que tomar para viajar a Colombia **-claro me quedo contigo un rato más-**

Excelente Dianna salió de su casa y cerró la puerta al girar quedo delante de Lea que respiraba muy rápido y Dianna de acerco tanto que casi pudo haberla besado **-vamos a mi lugar favorito ven-**

Camino unos pasos a las escaleras de emergencia mientras Lea la seguía y perdía su mirada en el trasero de Dianna pensando -**Dios mío no me pongas tan cerca de la tentación por favor-**

Subieron hasta la azotea al salir encontraron un sillon grande que estaba dando hacia la parte donde comenzaba a salir el sol, Dianna se sentó en el sillón y puso la manta en sus piernas cubriéndolas del poco frío que seguía acompañando a lo poco que quedaba de la noche sin pensarlo abrió la botella de vino y tomo directo de ella mientras Lea miraba a su alrededor con un poco de preocupación

**-hey que tienes estas pálida-** menciono Dianna al ver a Lea

-**Perdon le tengo algo de pánico a las alturas, se que debería estar acostumbrada por que viajo constantemente pero créeme no me gusta mucho volar-**

Dianna sonrió y se levantó del sillón se acercó y la tomo de la mano -**ven no tengas miedo yo te cuidare-**

Lea sonrió y comenzó a caminar tomada de la mano de Dianna que le estaba entregando una tranquilidad maravillosa que jamás había sentido en ese momento cuando se sentó los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a hacer aparición Dianna se sentó pegada a ella y puso la manta en las piernas de ambas después le pasó la botella de vino. Lea tomo la botella y antes de tomarle volteo a ver a Dianna que la miraba directo a los labios...

Lea sin pensarlo se comenzó a mover lentamente en dirección de los labios de Dianna tocando tiernamente su mejilla consiguiendo una sonrisita antes de culminar aquel momento con un beso tierno y pausado que se disfruto como la llegada del sol cada día...

**-eso fue-**

**-maravilloso-**

Las 2 se comenzaron a reír

**-ahora será complicado que no te enamores de mi-**

Dianna se comenzó a reír -**y tu de mi te enamoraste? -**

**-como una idiota...como una idiota- **respondio lea con una sonrisa

_**FLASH BACK FIN.**_

**-lea lea!-**

**-que-**

**-te fuiste, otra vez en que estas pensado-**

**-en nada en nada habla con la aseguradora deja todo arreglado por favor que lo más seguro que el miércoles CNN NYC me mande a Londres BBC-**

**-como que a Londres-**

**-si quiero poner tierra de por medio necesito arreglar mi cabeza acomodar mis ideas darme cuenta que...tengo que salir adelante yo sola-**

Melissa sólo escucho la voz de Lea quebrarse atravez de la línea del teléfono

Tomo aire -**esta bien ya está todo arreglado...hice lo que me pediste mamá y papá te esperan en 26min en el fiesta americana-**

-**Gracias ten todo listo nos vamos ya baja al estacionamiento-**

Melissa tomo aire -**estas segura Lea-**

**-Muy segura te veo en el carro voy en el piso 10 cuelga ya-**

Colgó la llamada Melissa tomo sus cosas y camino a la puerta casi salía cuando recordó -**SIEMPRE QUE TENGA UNA EMERGIA LLAMA A JIM QUE LA SOLUCIONARA CON EXPERIENCIA-**

**tomo su teléfono y llamo a Jim**

**-Jim hola soy Melissa-**

**-hey Melissa sisa-**

**-Jim tienes que hacerla entrar en razón-**

**-lose fue complicado conseguir la titularidad en los ángeles para que la deje-**

**-exacto-**

**-estoy en los ángeles la buscare antes de que se valla a las Vegas-**

**-gracias Jim eres increíble-**

**-de nada...dime mejor que fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión-**

**-Dianna-**

**-Dianna la hizo cambiar de opinión-**

**-No ella su noviazgo nuevo-**

**-DIANNA TIENEN NUEVO NOVIO...HOMBRE-**

**-Si, tal parece que mi ex cuñadita cambió sus gustos como dejo a mi hermana-**

Jim se comenzó a reír

-**veré que puedo hacer le llamaré más tarde-**

**-gracias Jim me tengo que ir iremos con mamá y papá a comer espero que ellos la hagan cambiar de opinión-**

**-está bien saludos y hasta pronto-**

**-bye-**

Melissa se quedo mirando por la ventana y s_**e perdió en sus pensamientos**_

**-La amas-**

**-mucho por lo mismo le pediré que se casé conmigo-**

**-Woow que lindo anillo...no crees que es muy precipitado todo-**

**-no, cuando amas a alguien nunca lo dejas ir de tu vida-**

**-pero realmente la amas tanto-**

**-tanto que...pedo mi cambio a los ángeles y la titularidad de buenos días los ángeles-**

**-dejarás los vuelos-**

**-si creo que ya es tiempo de estar en un lugar fijo no crees-**

**-si tu lo dices será bueno-**

El tono de un mensaje saco a Melissa de sus pensamientos

_**-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS TE ESTOY ESPERANDO EN EL AUTO-**_

Cosa que causo que saliera corriendo de la oficina hasta el estacionamiento


	13. FIESTA AMERICANA

_**Fiesta americana**_

**-Señores Michele que gustó verlos por esta su casa-**

**-Leonardo mi hermano de otra madre-**

**-Alan por dios comportate-**

**-María por dios es Leonardo nuestro mesero-**

Leonardo un tipo alto muy mexicanote los llevo a su mesa -**les ofrezco algo de tomar-**

**-MARGARITAS-**

Respondieron los 2 a la vez y los 3 se comenzaron a reír

**-esperan a alguien más-**

**\- alas niñas-**

**-por dios María ya no son unas niñas una esta divorciada y la otra apenas tiene 20-**

María miro a su marido Alan y lo golpeo en el brazo -**seguirán siendo mis niñas Alan-**

Alan se sobó el brazo -h**ay las mías también pero ya están grandes ya toman sus decisiones lo recuerdas-**

María lo miro y sonrió -**lo recuerdo amor-** se acercó y beso a su esposo.

_**Estacionamiento oficinas CNN**_

**-donde demonios estas Melissa-**

_**Flash back**_

**-Dianna por dios cuanto tiempo más ya casi es hora...te lo dije, te lo dije que llegaríamos tarde, por que como siempre te tardas años en estar lista-**

Lea gritaba desde las escaleras mirando su reloj giró hacia la puerta refunfuñando cuando giró para ver si Dianna había bajando Ella está ya ahí frente a ella en un vestido Blanco con un escote que le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura maquillada y peinada

Lea se le quedo mirando como si nunca la hubiera visto, Dianna sonreía al ver la cara de Lea,

**-Te...Te...te vez hermosa mi amor-**

Dianna sonrió -**y tu te vez hermosa en ese vestido negro-**

Lea sonrió -**gracias, pero debemos irnos se hace tarde además es nuestra primera aparición oficial como pareja quiero arrasar contigo del brazo-**

Dianna se comenzó a reír -**arrasarás si primero me regalas un beso-**

Lea se acerco y la tomo por la cintura le hizo una caricia en la mejilla y la beso

_**Flash back fin**_

**-malditasea ábreme-**

**-no maldigas respetame por lo menos soy tu hermana mayor-**

Melissa abrió la puerta y se subió al carro **-me haces salir corriendo de la oficina, llego aquí y tu en el limbo que esperas que diga-**

**-que vamos a comer eso quiero que digas y deja de estar pensado en tonterías-**

Melissa se puso el cinturón y se dejo caer en el asiento -**pff-**

**-Que-** grito lea

**-nada...nada-**

Salieron del estacionamiento y condujieron por unos 10 min  
Al llegar al restaurante entraron por la parte de atrás

**-buenas tardes mi nombre es Iván y está tarde seré su ballet señorita Michele-**

**-Iván por dios siempre es lo mismo..-**

Iván sonrió al ver a Melissa **-señorita Michele..**.(el suspiro se escucho tan fuerte que causo una avalancha en Alaska)-

**-Hola Iván gracias por la recomendación de música por FACEBOOK nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto ZOE-**

Iván sonrió **-si es la mejor banda mexicana que existe claro también está Mana y DlD Pero Zoe es épico-**

Melissa sonrió y Iván volvió a suspirar

-**Te apuras y dejas de coquetear con el Ballet por favor-**

grito Lea causando un color rojo en las mejillas de Iván -**ya voy y no seas grosera no te da derecho de decir eso LEA !-**

Entraron por la puerta trasera pasaron la zona de la cocina saludaron a los Chefs, meseros a Miguel el encargado hasta que llegaron a la mesa de sus padres

**-Mis niñas-** grito Alan

**-papi-r**espondió Melissa

Mientras Lea grito -**mamá-**

**-mi niña-** grito María

Besos y abrazos en la mesa de los Michele por unos minutos hasta qué se sentaron

-**y nos dirán de que se trata esta reunión urgente-**

Melissa miro a Lea mientras está a su vez miraba la carta para saber que era lo que iba a pedir.

**-Lea Michele Sarfati-** grito su madre

Lea bajo la carta **-me voy a las Vegas y dejo LA para irme a CNN NYC con posibilidad de irme a la BBC de Londres-**

**-que-** gritaron sus 2 padres

**-me opongo-** menciono su padre con una voz muy fuerte

María lo miro y trato de tranquilizarlo

**-amor tranquilo por favor Lea nos puedes explicar por que esa decisión tan repentina-**

Lea tomo aire -**bueno yo...amm...-**

Melissa grito -**DIANNA TIENE NOVIO-** se tapó la boca y recibió una mirada de enojó de Lea

-**lo sabemos-** gritaron los señores Michele a la vez

Lea agacho la cabeza -**No me puedo quedar aquí ya... necesito tiempo, tierra de pormedio, sacar mi mente de esto, enfriarme y darme cuenta que también valgo...pero no podré hacerlo si no tengo el apoyo de ustedes-**

Alan y María se miraron y después voltearon a ver a Lea

**-el apoyo lo tendrás siempre y el cariño también te amamos por ser lo que eres y más te amamos por que eres nuestra hija estamos tan orgullosos de ti y entendemos tu decisión no estamos de acuerdo con ella pero la respetamos como respetamos todo lo que haz echo hasta este momento-**

Lea sonrió y miro a su padre **-Papá-**

El señor Alan tomo un poco de aire y un trago grade a su bebida -**tendremos que mudarnos a Londres-**

Todos de comenzaron a reír cuando el mesero llego **-les puedo tomar la orden-**

**-quiero algo con piñas...para recordar Hawai amor-**

Melissa sonrió al ver a sus padres darse un beso mientras Lea se perdió en sus pensamientos al escuchar HAWAI

_**Flash back**_

**-que haces-**

**-leo un poco mientras disfruto de una piña colada...pensé que descansarías un poco más-**

Dianna se sentó a los pies de Lea **-no dormí todo el vuelo llegamos hace apenas 4hrs y yo sigo durmiendo si por lo menos me hubieras avisado que vendríamos aquí-**

Lea sonrió -**no...era una sorpresa además no quería arruinarla-**

Dianna sonrió -**pensé que celebraríamos estos primeros 5meses en las Vegas-**

Lea se levantó y quedo tan cerca de la boca de Dianna **-No, tenemos más aniversarios que celebrar en las Vegas este es especial-**

**-por que especial-**

**-por que sólo es especial, estoy aquí contigo y te quiero-**

Dianna sonrió y se acercó y comenzó a besar Lea, el beso comenzó a subir de tono las manos de Dianna de hicieron pasó por la cintura de Lea mientras que Lea la sujetaba de la espalda

**-espera espera esto no está bien-** entre beso y beso hablo Lea

Dianna se separó **-por que no está bien-**

**-por que te tengo que respetar..-**

Dianna sonrió ilusionada esa era a la mujer que amaba y con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida

**-tardaste 3 semanas en besarme, tardaste 3 meses en pedirme que fuera tu novia, y yo llevo 6 meses deseando esto y cada que pongo de mi parte tu me detienes y me dices que me quieres respetar-**

**-para mi no eres una relación fugas te quiero en mi vida para lo que resta de ella...quiero despertar a tu lado como lo hago cuando duermo en tu departamento, quiero prepararte el desayuno cada mañana quiero que me cantes todos los días y sobre todo quiero amarte cada día-**

Dianna sonrió más y su cara tenía un brillo especial **-quiero lo mismo que tu-**

Lea sonrió

-**pero también te deseo a ti-** menciono Dianna con una sonrisa

Lea movió la cabeza -**y yo a ti pero no quiero arruinarlo-**

**-y por que lo harías-**

**-no lo sé, creo que estoy algo asustada de estar con tan hermosa mujer...por que no me dejas prepararte una sorpresa-**

Dianna sonrió -**otra más, tu me sorprendes cada día y eso hace que me enamore de ti todos los días-**

Lea sonrió y la beso **-1 más-**

Dianna se levantó y se fue camino de regreso al hotel donde estaban Lea vio que se contoneaba más de lo que esperaba y tomo su teléfono

-**JIM NECESITO AYUDA-**

_**Flash back fin**_

**-piña colada para usted señorita Michele-**

**-que-**

Melissa la miro -**que si quieres piña colada-**

**-si leo gracias-**

**-hija segura que estas bien-**

**-si tranquilos...tranquilos-**

_**Flash back inicio**_

**-donde estas-**

**-en el Hilton-**

**-OK déjame ver sí encuentro algo en el Rivera privado, que tienes pensado-**

**-algo a la orilla del mar eso le gustaría-**

**-OK entonces el Rivera no funciona sería el Hilton tiene una zona privada exclusiva.. Conocida como bungalós-**

**-OK que más-**

**-esta uno que es presidencial puedo conseguir que te pongan una cena romántica a la orilla del mar junto con un sillón para que disfruten la vista-**

**-me gusta hazlo y me dices cuando este echo-**

**-hey campeona que no pase lo que pasó con HILDA-**

**-ni la menciones esa mujer casi quiso abusar de mi-**

**-y que dices de VALERIA-**

**-Uuu la rubia de ojos azules...en su casa varias veces pero esto es diferente-**

**-lo sé por que jamás pagarías lo que saldrá esto...lo bueno que tenemos contratos y nos pagaron por adelantado-**

**-Fuu-**

**-estas nerviosa-**

**-si es la primera vez que voy a hacer el amor-**

_**Flash back fin**_

**-amor...a m o r-**

**-mande-**

**-Leonardo te trajo tu piña colada-**

**-OU gracias Leonardo perdón, estoy en otro planeta-**

**-ya lo notamos, Dinos Melissa como va todo con Jack-**

**-bien esta listo para irse a Boston creo que será bueno para los 2-**

**-ya decidió que estudiara-** pregunto María tomando un trago de su bebida

**-si será médico cirujano-**

**-es increíble-** menciono Alan

Lea escuchaba atenta la conversación

-**sería increíble viajar a Hawai en las próximas vacaciones familiares les parece-** menciono su padre llamando a Leonardo

Lea sonrió y sus pensamientos volvieron a viajar

_**Flash back inicio**_

**-Dianna-**

**-en el baño-**

**-OU muy bien-**

**-que pasa amor-**

**-nada te tengo la sorpresa lista-**

**-excelente yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti-**

**-OK te espero aquí-**

Lea se sentó en la cama para esperar a que saliera Dianna del baño

La puerta se abrió frente a sus ojos y pudo ver a su novia en un babydoll negro con encaje por todos lados

Lea pasó saliva muy fuerte

**-Te gusta tu regalo-**

Tiene los ojos muy abiertos no sabía que decir mientras Dianna se acercaba lentamente -**me deseas Lea Michele-**

Lea movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo

Dianna sonrió -t**ómame estoy aquí para ti-**

Dianna se puso delante de Lea y lea comenzó a levantarse lentamente pero Dianna la empujo a la cama Lea se levantó con los codos en la cama mientras que Dianna le hacía con el dedo ven

Lea se comenzó a levantar cuando Dianna la volvió a empujar y lentamente dejo caer su cuerpo encima de ella

Lea la detuvo de la cintura mientras Dianna quiso quitarse la ropa Lea le movió la cabeza diciendo que no

Dianna se agachó y la comenzó a besar mientras movía su pelvis contra la de Lea que estaba abajo de ella.

Lea comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas, sus muslos, subían a su cintura y sin pensarlo llegaron a sus pechos, que muy despacio apretó causando un gemido de Dianna sacando una sonrisa a Lea mientras la seguía besando.

La blusa de Lea estorbo.. Y Dianna sin pensarlo la comenzó a subir lentamente, acariciando su abdomen y dejado besos encima de el quedando Lea debajo y con el dorso desnudo solo con el sostén de encaje azul que usaba

Lea sonrió al ver a Dianna ruborizada

**-de que te ríes-** pregunto Dianna

-**de que me gusta la vista que tengo, además me comienza a gustar esto tener a ti a sí..semi desnuda y encima de mi-**

Dianna sonrió y un color rojo se apoderó de sus mejillas

Y 4 palabras se escaparon de su boca -**Te amo LEA MICHELE-**

Lea abrió los ojos -**dilo de nuevo-**

Dianna sonrió mientras ponía sus manos para desabrochar su sostén -**TE AMO LEA MICHELE-** Que calló delante de los ojos de lea y mirando la desnudes que le proporcionaba Dianna no solo de su cuerpo también de su alma.

una alma que se convirtió en una sola con el pasar de las horas juntas, una alma que en ese momento no se creía indestructible, una alma que por primera vez tenía el privilegio de compartir un amor de verdad y correspondido al 100% por la otra persona.

-**Fuu.. Creo que no vamos a necesitar la cama en la playa verdad-**

Menciono Lea acostada del lado derecho de la cama

Dianna sonrió mientras estaba de lado izquierdo viendo el techo.

**-no creo que no-**

**-Fuu...quieres amm tu sabes-**

Dianna regreso su mirada y una sonrisa picara escapo de sus labios -**déjame descansar, unos minutos..cuantos llevamos-**

**-los vas contando-** pregunto Lea un poco confundida

Dianna la miro y respondió -** no...pero quiero saber si podemos hacer nuestro propio récord y romperlo cada que sea posible-**

Lea la miro **-5-**

Dianna abrió la boca **-de verdad-**

**-si no tienes llenadera...mira ya estoy cansada y tu quieres más-**

Dianna se seguía riendo por las ocurrencias de Lea

Dianna se acercó y la beso -**TE AMO LEA MICHELE-**

**-MMM repítelo mientras te beso el cuello y comienzo a hacer un camino de besos hasta ...-**

_**Flash back fin**_

**-lea...lea-**

**-mande-**

Su padre Alan la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a lo que rápido pensó que a su pequeña le pasaba algo

**-María y Melissa, YO y LEA nos adelantaremos en la camioneta a la casa-**

Lea miro a su padre con la ceja levantada y tratando de entender por que había tomado esa decisión.

**-claro amor yo pagó la cuenta nos vemos en la casa-**

Alan se despidió de su esposa con un tierno beso mientras Lea y Melissa sonreirán al ver la interacción tan romántica de sus padres

Lea agacho la mirada y sus ojos le dieron la imagen de la espalda de Dianna ella besando toda su columna..

**-Lea por dios despierta, camina vámonos-**

Lea movió la cabeza para sacar la imagen de su cabeza y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

Melissa se acercó a su padre  
-**papi haz todo lo posible para que se quede-**

Su papá la beso **-amor ella toma sus decisiones y tenemos que apoyarla-**

Melissa lo miro un poco triste su padre le sonrió

**-voy a hacer todo lo posible amor-**

Melissa recuperó su sonrisa -**te amo papi-**

**-igual yo amor-** abrazo a su hija cuando la soltó comenzó a caminar a la puerta de salida

Lea estaba parada en la puerta mirando hacia afuera  
-**hay fotógrafos-**

**-cálmate..ponte los lentes y di lo que siempre dices-**

**-buenos días los ángeles-**

Ese comentario causo la risa de su padre -**No, sólo sonríe-**

Lea saco los lentes de su bolsa al abrir las puertas del restaurante para salir un grupo de cámaras se dejo venir contra ella

-**lea, lea de dice que dejas los ángeles que tanto hay de cierto en eso-**

**-lea lea, que opinas de la nueva relación de Dianna-**

**-lea lea, Miguel de TMZ, vamos Dinos algo sobre la nueva pareja de tu ex esposa-**

Lea solo sonreía al subir a la camioneta un reportero se atravesó

**-Lea...hace 6años tu y Dianna caminaron de la mano por los oscares contándole a sí al mundo su relación, dime a quien llevaras a este evento este año-**

Lea sonrió a la cámara

_**Flash back inicio**_

**-estas lista-**

**-claro amor -**

Lea bajó de la camioneta y estiro la mano para ayudar a Dianna

Fotos por todos lados

Y alguien gritando entre la multitud -**Son pareja-**

Lea sonrió y miro a Dianna -**si hace 3 semana es mi novia-**

**-Dianna que respondes al respecto-**

**-Soy la mujer más afortunada-**

Lea sonrió

_**Flash back fin**_

La puerta de la camioneta se cerró y la camioneta arranco

**-por dios dime que fue eso-** menciono su padre

**-No se-** Lea se puso el cinturón y prendió el radio y este decidió jugarle una mala pasada al escucharse LET HER GO

Su padre la miraba mientras ella tenía la mirada fija en la ventana

**-Me dirás que te pasa-**

Lea lo miro -**Dianna, eso me pasa eso me sigue pasando, la amo tanto...pero también me amo yo y tengo que salir de esta maldita ciudad que hace que me recuerde de ella todos los días-**

Su padre la miro -**la sigues amando-**

**-cada día de mi vida, es dicil despertar por las mañanas y no encontrar sus cosas por la casa, que no me levanté ese olor a café que tanto adoro, ese olor de su cabello por las mañanas después de salir de bañarse-**

Su padre frenó en un alto y la miro -**hace 1año 5meses que no están juntas, hace 10meses firmaste el divorcio y sigues pensando en ella-**

Lea suspiro **-cuando amas a alguien, cuando realmente lo amas no dejas ir a esa persona a sí de fácil-**

Su padre sonrió y arranco la camioneta -**te llevo a tu casa-**

Lea miro otra vez por la ventana -**Si tengo que preparar todo para irme hoy-**

Su padre la miro -**estas segura-**

Lea regreso a ver a su padre -**tan segura como que mi amor por ella nunca cambiara siempre estará ahí esperando hasta que ella decida volver-**

**-necesitas sanar sacar todo eso que traes ahí-**

Lea movió la cabeza y sonrió -**a eso voy a las Vegas...a eso voy a las Vegas-**


	14. Estudio de grabacion

-Desde arriba- Gritaba RYAN

-todos listos- grito SAM el camarógrafo

-Chord, chord muévete a la izquierda tapas a Naya- gritaba RYAN dando las últimas indicaciones

-Acción-

-No te metas Donde no te llaman BERRY!-

-No me digas que hacer-

-chicas tranquilas-

-Corte- grito RYAN -Carajo Agron ahí tienes que comenzar a cantar NO AIR-

Dianna movió la cabeza -Que CARAJOS pasa, esta escena la llevamos ensayando 5 veces...TOMEN UN DESCANSO DE 3hrs-

Dianna se quedo en una silla sentada cuando Chord se acercó -estas bien guapa-

-si, sólo algo cansada-

-segura-

-si algo cansada-

-quieres algo de comer?-

-si- Dianna se levantó y camino a su camerino -me lo mandas con alguien voy a descansar un rato-

Naya encontró la oportunidad y corrió atrás de Dianna

-ahora en este momento me dirás todo lo que te falta decirme-

Dianna la miro -no es buen momento Naya, estoy bastante cansada-

-lo prometiste agron-

Dianna la miro y Naya sonreía

-Fuu esta bien-

Entraron al camerino de Dianna y Naya se sentó en el sillón

-quiero que me digas todo, hasta el más sucio detalle-

Dianna sonrió

-ok, viaje antes a las Vegas sabía que Lea me llevaría ese fin de semana por que además se acercaba nuestro aniversario de 5años de casadas...lo había pensado por semanas sabía que no podía tenerla cercas ya, a sí que ingenie todo un plan-

Flash back inicio

Vegas Viernes 5:00pm

-buenas tardes señora Michele-

-hola André la señora te mandó por mi-

-si le tiene una sorpresa preparada y me pido que le diera esto-

-y esto que es-

Una maleta roja y una caja estaba y haciendo entrega André a Lea

-me dijo que siguiera las indicaciones-

-OK entonces ten mis maletas deja abro la caja-

Se hizo a un lado y abrió la pequeña caja dentro de el encontró un antifaz negro, un clip con 50dlls en billetes de 1dolar, el perfume que usa Lea, unos lentes negros y 2 sobres tomo el que decía No. 1 y lo abrió adentró encontró una carta escrita por Dianna

-Hola amor

Te preguntarás que demonios esta pasando...y se que la cara que tienes en estos momentos está más confundida que la cara de Darren cuando pierden los Halcones...te explico

Hoy es una noche especial dentro de 6 días celebraremos 7años de conocernos, 6 de ser novias y 5 años de feliz y amoroso matrimonio y como se que como siempre te me vas a adelantar me tome el atrevimiento de adelantarme primero yo y te tengo una sorpresa esperándote en casa y necesitas todo lo que te acabo de dar en esta caja la ropa que traes puesta la sustituirás por lo que está en la maleta fue un problema conseguir algo que está dentro de la maleta en tan poco tiempo espero que te guste a y otra cosa:

Te amo no lo olvides

Adiós amor-

Al final de la hoja los labios de Dianna marcados Lea sonrió, tomo el 2do sobre una memoria USB con una nota amarilla -Reproducir en cuanto llegue-

Lea sonrió y tomo las cosas y camino hasta el baño más cercano, comenzó a caminar entre la gente abriéndose pasó para entra al baño y ponerse lo que le había mandado Dianna

Al entrar encontró muchas mujeres en el baño se comenzó a hacer espació entre ellas hasta que encontró un baño vacío entro a el y abrió la maleta

Un jersey Rojo con el numero 1 en la parte de enfrente con una camisa de tirantes roja con unos jeans juntó con unos tennis negros, abrió de nuevo la caja y uso el perfume CAROLINA HERRERA que tanto le gustaba a Dianna y se lo puso por todos lados.

Saco los billetes y los separo 25dlls en la bolsa izquierda y 25 dlls en la bolsa trasera derecha.

Saco los lentes y los puso en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que recordó soltar su cabello y sujetarlo en completo hacia atrás en cola de caballo

Saco el antifaz y soltó una pequeña risa y se mordió el labio lo puso en su bolsa trasera izquierda.

Saco el USB y lo puso en su bolsa derecha juntó con 300dlls en billetes de 100dlls metió todo lo demás a su maleta salió del baño directo a lavarse las manos miro para todos lados y las mujeres la miraban extraño camino sin ningún problema hasta donde estaba André esperando le dio la maleta

-Directo y rápido a la casa-

André sonrió -Claro que sí- camino delante de Lea y le abrió la puerta

-Esto es las VEGAS señorita Michele y esta noche promete ser una noche de locura y amor-

Lea sonrió al escuchar a André.

30min exactos se hacen del aeropuerto de las Vegas hasta la casa de Lea y Dianna.

Es una de las recidencias más grandes el fraccionamiento donde viven cuenta con 6 recamaras, 3 y medio baños, estudio, 2 salas, 1 alberca de 7pies de profundidad una cancha de tenis y cobertizo convertido en bar por la misma lea que cuenta con una mesa de billar además de 10mts cuadrados de césped, una cocina integral 1 comedor para 8 personas y una cochera que albergaba 3 automóviles

1 jaguar

1 mini copper

1 lincon navigator del año

La lincon se frenó lentamente mientras la puerta para entrar a la cochera se abría lentamente Lea se quitó los lentes y la camioneta entro a la cochera en ese momento 2 empleadas de servicio salieron por la puerta.

La puerta de Lea se abrió por Erick el chofer.

saco la caja y la cargo entre sus manos, Las 2 empleadas se pararon frente a la camioneta Y sin decir nada subieron a ella juntó con Erick y André.

Lea no hizo ninguna pregunta en realidad no las conocía y jamás las había visto la camioneta se prendió de nuevo y salió de la misma manera que entro.

Lea entro a la casa por la cocina tal y como Dianna lo había previsto

Al entrar a la cocina no noto nada extraño hasta que pasó por la puerta queda al enorme patio una carpa blanca cubría una parte de este totalmente sellada...

-Amor...- grito Lea adentró de la casa no hubo contestación

Las 5:40pm de la tarde eran ese día.

las luces de la parte de afuera se encendieron, Lea abrió la puerta corrediza y camino hasta la entrada de la carpa donde había un letrero

-Entra bajo tu propio riesgo-

Se puso el antifaz y sin pensarlo entro con una sonrisa.

Aquella carpa cubría el jacuzzi de afuera que estaba encendido una pequeña barra con botellas de vino, una mesa en el centro para 2 personas lista para ser servida...pero había algo que le llamo la atención:

Atrás de la mesa había un pequeño escenario con un tubo un sillón reclinable frente a el y de su lado izquierdo una manta en el suelo sonrió al ver todo aquello y movió la cabeza no tenía idea como lo había echo todo tan rápido camino hasta donde podía poner la memoria USB al ponerla la música comenzó a reproducirse sola

Secret- Maroon5

Las luces de escenario se encendieron Lea miro y camino al sillón del lado Izquierdo apareció una pierna que Lea reconoció muy rápido:

Disfrazada de porrista y con el cabello ondulado salió camino al ritmo de la música y subió hasta el escenario

Lea pasó saliva y solo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Dianna tomo el tubo entre su manos y comenzó a bailar lento y provocando a su mujer.

Lea camino y saco el dinero 25 dlls busco en su otra bolsa y los otros 25 dlls y donde traía el USB saco los billetes de 100dlls camino mientras miraba a su mujer bailar y se acercó al escenario la miraba como idiota Dianna jamás se hubiera prestado a esto si ella se lo hubiera pedido.

Lentamente Dianna se acercó a ella y Lea le acaricio la pierna Dianna se inco y con un antifaz blanco en la cara miro los ojos de Lea

-Hola-

Lea le sonrió y Dianna se acercó y la beso Lea soltó el dinero y se pegó al escenario poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Dianna

Se separaron y la música cambió

Toxic- GLEE capítulo 100

Dianna se separó -Quieres un privado amor-

Lea sonrió -claro hermosa- Dianna bajó del escenario y la llevo al sillón frente a ella comenzó a bailar Lea le puso las manos en la cintura mientras Dianna le bailaba, lea quitó las manos y Dianna bajo el asiento Dianna se subió encima de Lea.

Dianna se comenzó a bajar el zipper de su traje de porrista quedando en ropa interior de encaje negro.

Se subió encima de Lea y con una sonrisa -quieres cenar ahorita- Lea frunció el ceño y se comenzó a reír.

Lea la beso -la cena puede esperar tu no-

Dianna se levantó de encima de lea y la tomo de la mano camino hasta la salida y se puso el saco que estaba en la puerta, Lea no le perdía la vista de encima y se dejo guiar caminaron hasta dentro de la casa al entrar Lea la jalo contra ella y la miro a los ojos y la volvió a besar hasta que la respiración les comenzó a faltar a las 2 Dianna comenzó a caminar guiando los pasos de Lea hasta las escaleras Dianna subió corriendo mientras Lea se quedaba abajo

-espera olvide algo-

La música se escuchaba en el circuito interno de audio de la casa Lea regreso y puso de nuevo la canción de Maroon 5 tomo una botella de vino y 2 copas corrió hasta la habitación donde Dianna ya estaba toco la puerta y Dianna abrió la puerta dejándola entrar .

Las ventanas cerradas juntó con las persianas, una cama lista con velas estratégicamente acomodadas y encendidas Dianna le quitó la botella y las copas y la guió hasta la cama y la aventó en la cama

Lea se acomodó se quitó el pantalón, los zapatos y la camisa roja dejándose sólo el jersey y lo calsones a petición de Dianna.

Dianna se paró frente a la cama y lentamente dejo caer su ropa interior frente a los ojos de Lea quedando total y completamente desnuda.

Lea la miro desde la cabecera de la cama la miraba directo a los ojos no podía ver a otro lado sus ojos ese día eran un verde diferente y eso era de lo que más se había enamorado Lea.

Dianna comenzó a subir desde los pies hasta llegar a donde estaba Lea, la música se escuchaba claramente en la habitación, Lea la recibió y con un solo dedo acaricio su espalda desnuda mientras Dianna la besaba lentamente.

Sin pensarlo sus cuerpos lograron la unión correcta como la melodía que se escuchaba en ese momento los besos iban y venían por todos lados, Lea le quitó el antifaz a Dianna mientras que Dianna se lo quito a Lea

-Te amo no lo olvides-

Dianna sonrió -Te amo nunca lo dudes-

Dianna comenzó a quitarle el jersey a Lea quedando en ropa interior con un ligero movimiento y sin hacer tanto Dianna quedo abajo de Lea.

Lea se levantó un poco y con la luz que le estaban regalando las velas vio el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer una vez más y en los labios les dijo:

-Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo soy afortunada de ser tu esposa y más afortunada...-

no pudo terminar cuando Dianna giro y quedo encima de Lea diciendo

-Más afortunada por tenerme desnuda y encima de ti todo el tiempo-

Lea sonrió -Exacto-

Dianna comenzó a besar a Lea las piernas se comenzaron a mover, el placer y el deseo se comenzó a hacer presencia en la habitación, la mano derecha de Lea se comenzó a hacer espacio entre las piernas de Dianna y lentamente...

-ESPERA- Grito NAYA Flash back interrumpido

-que- grito Dianna

-Nada de detalles Agron! Nada de detalles-

Dianna sonrió -tu dijiste que querías saber hasta el más sucio detalle-

-Solo jugaba no omite todas las veces que tu y mi periodistas chocaron sus cositas-

Dianna soltó una carcajada -OK omitiré eso-

Naya la miro con una cara de duda -amm solo curiosidad...cuántas veces tu sabes...lo hicieron- esto último diciéndolo en voz baja

Causando una pequeña risa a Dianna -amm Lea llego a las 5:40pm y estoy segura que a la hora que estábamos cenando eran las 1:30am-

Naya abrió los ojos -que fue maratón o medio maratón que demonios hicieron-

Dianna sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior recordando -Que no me hizo Naya que no me hizo-

Vegas 1:30am

-esta riquísimo todo-

-Que bueno que te gustó mi jugadora-

Lea sonrió mientras tomaba un trago de su copa de vino, que sin pensarlo bajó de nuevo y puso en la mesa colocando sus codos en la mesa sus manos bajo su barbilla y se dedicó a observar a Dianna.

Dianna levantó la mirada -Que- al mismo tiempo que sonrió

-Nada...es sexy la forma en la que te vez con mi camisa puesta y solo con eso puesto...sabes eso extraño algunas veces llegar a casa y tu esperándome con la cena y en ropa sexy-

Dianna sonrió con nostalgia recordando la última vez que hizo eso con Lea

-Te amo lo sabes, se que estos últimos meses no fueron los mejores pero te amo-

Lea sonrió -Lo se y no necesito mas que tenerte aquí para saberlo-

Naya seco una lagrima que corría de su mejilla

-y que pasó después de eso- le pregunto a Dianna que fijaba su mirada en el espejo como recordando lo que había pasado después

Agacho la cabeza -me engaño en New York, por que...yo lo planee así-


End file.
